


One Night Stand

by Rainezeik



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Romance, alternative universe, non-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainezeik/pseuds/Rainezeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a bar, drinking your heart out, being the only single girl in a lesbian bar here in LA sometimes has advantage especially when a strawberry blonde girl approaches you and asks the famous question of all, "Wanna go to my place?" Who would say no to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Steamy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is Elsanna AU. 
> 
> Smut Ahead.
> 
> Angst and Drama in later chapters.

Los Angeles, California. Ah, My dream city. 

Finally, I am free to do whatever I want, to explore my sexuality in my city of dreams. Blame the TV series ‘The L Word’ because of the expectations I have in this city. I’ve always wanted to go here. I’ve always wanted to live here. This is for me; the best place a confused bisexual-turning-lesbian (well, according to my friends. They know me better than I am sometimes.) could live. 

No more judging looks.  
No more insecurities.  
No more close-minded people.

Freedom and Acceptance. That is all I ever wanted. 

I moved in the United States at a perfect timing. Marriage equality was approved by the Congress at all States and at the back of my mind, I can’t help but wonder if this is a sign made for me. I am completely free to marry whom I want. That is just fantastic, isn’t it. 

But all my expectations came to an end. 

I haven’t found any lesbian bars to begin with, well not that I’m looking for one. I was also busy with work. I work on the weekends too so there was no chance that I could enjoy it. 

Living alone in an unknown territory made me realize how lonely I was. 

My lovelife was non-existent for the moment because I chose it to be. I want to be single for a while. I want to take control of my life once again. I was so exhausted with other people manipulating my life. I’ve just had enough. 

Back in Norway, I was supposed to marry this guy that my parents wanted me to marry. I tried, oh god, how I’ve tried to love him and forget my true self for a while. My mom always tells me that I could love him in the future, that a girl’s heart is easier to melt. But that’s not the case, well atleast for me. I never loved him. I can’t love him. My heart just belongs to women. I had three secret girlfriends in the past, and I loved each one of them especially the first one. I am a bisexual so I dated guys too, but no one, and I mean NO ONE melted my heart like girls do. Sometimes I think too much about my sexuality, my friends told me that I’m lesbian, no doubt. But I don’t know, I’m dating guys too and sometimes I wonder what it would feel like if I’m a normal straight person. Anyway, I stand by my sexuality.  
Allow me then to introduce my self, I am Elsa Winters, a bisexual, an intern doctor, with so much passion in photography, and trying my best to ‘belong’ in this city. The city of my dreams. 

“Come on, Elsa. You know you’re a lesbian. So why not try to date girls there?” My friend Rapunzel, whom I am having skype conversation with, tells me. 

I rolled my eyes. “Well I don’t have any friends here. How am I supposed to go in a bar alone? If you’re here, life would be so much different.” I told her. Rapunzel is my lesbian friend, she is more of a femme, just like me. She is in Norway right now, working as a nurse. I was a nurse too but I decided to pursue my dream as a doctor here in the US. But I never expected that this will exhaust me to the fullest. 

“If I am with you, we will rock LA.” She said, giggling. 

I laughed. “Oh yeah. We will.” 

“Seriously, Els.” She said, “I think you would be happy with a woman. Just saying.” 

I smiled sadly, “I know I am. It’s just that, I’m scared of commitment, you know exactly why. I love my freedom here.” 

“Well, you can have all the girls you want there. I’m sure they all want hot steamy sex with you.” She said, clearly teasing. 

“Ha!” I crossed my arms, “I’m not THAT girl and you know that. I mean, I am extremely shy, I don’t even know how to eyefuck another girl.”

“That’s the thing. You’re in LA now, nobody knows you. For a second, try to be the flirty type of girl, Els. Be free. Be flirty and naughty.” She said, winking at me. 

“I don’t know how.” I said weakly. 

“Oh, Elsa. You need to let loose a little. Enjoy LA. It had already been 4 months that you were staying there and still, you haven’t expose your sexuality. What a shame!” Rapunzel glared at me at the monitor. 

“I’ll try. Who knows I might be lucky someday.” 

Xxxx 

For the first time in forever, I have my off for tomorrow. Studying and working is very tough for me but I managed to take some day off. So I’ve decided to find a local lesbian bar near me. Well, it is my first time to go in a lesbian bar so I don’t really know what to expect. Well, I have certain ideas but I know it can’t be compare to the real thing. Anyhow, I’m still going. And maybe just find a nice drink and enjoy the night. Alone. 

I mean, who would want me? I’m extremely shy, I can’t even hold a woman’s gaze for so long. My friends said that I look untouchable. The serious type ones, the mysterious ones; they also told me I look snob but that wasn’t true. I am the friendliest girl in the planet when I’m not shy of course. 

With a deep breath, I walk towards the entrance of the bar. This is it. 

Girls’ Planet is the name of the bar. Well, I might enjoy this place, who knows. 

A hunk looking man asked for my ID. He look at me skeptically. “Where is your ID ma’am?” 

“Oh.” I fished my wallet in my pocket. 

“I hope that’s not a fake ID.” He said, looking at me again. I just smiled at him. I get that a lot actually, I don’t look like my age. “How old are you? 16?”

I presented him my California ID. “I am 28 sir.” 

His eyebrows furrowed as he look intently at my ID. “Okay then. Enjoy the night.” He sidestepped so I could pass. I smiled at him. 

Xxxx

Girls. Girls. Girls. 

They are everywhere. 

Butch. Femmes. Lipstick lesbian. Punk-looking girls. Blondes. Brunettes. Name it. They have it all. 

This is going to be interesting. I smiled. This is my crowd. If only I’m not the shy type. 

So in all awkwardly fashion, I walk towards the bar where a sexy bartender is currently giving drinks to the couple sitting there. 

“What are you having?” She asked me, smiling at me. 

“Screwdriver.” I told her. And then, I remembered something about that drink, it made me super drunk months ago when I was at my hometown with Rapunzel. God, I miss being drunk. I just want to let everything go. “On second thought, save that for later. Give me light drinks, what would you suggest?”  
“Wine cooler. For starters.” She said winking at me. I lowered my head immediately. Is she flirting with me? Ugh I’m bad at this. 

I look around and avoid the bartender’s stare for while. My cheeks are already flushed and I can’t embarrass myself even more. 

The scene at the club just made my cheeks red even further. Girls are kissing each other at the corner, at the table or even at the dance floor. One girl dances very sexy at the middle and the other grinds her at the back. It was so hot. 

“Here you go.” The bartender caught my attention and she gives me my drink. 

“Thank you.” I said, smiling at her. She winked at me again and I lowered my head again. I mentally berated myself. This attitude won’t take me anywhere. Guess I need how to be a confident lesbian 101. 

The couple at the other end of the bar stands up and made their way to the dance floor. Now, I’m completely alone again. 

With drink in hand, I surveyed the entire club. And then I noticed her. A strawberry-blonde hair girl, her hair braided in two pigtails, thoroughly looking at me. Well more of smirking at me. We had a little staring contest but in mere seconds, I lowered my head. Her intent gaze burned me. I can’t even handle that kind of staring. God, I am completely hopeless, right? 

When I glance back again at the strawberry blonde girl, she wasn’t looking at me anymore. I blew it already. Maybe she thought I’m not interested. I am really hopeless. 

I drink the remaining contents of my alcohol and turn my attention again to the hot bartender. “Hi, can I have my screwdriver now?” 

“Sure, sweetie.” She said smiling at me. 

Within minutes, she gives me my drink. I drank it in one gulp. The alcohol burned my throat. “Can I have one shot of tequila?” 

“Woah. Are you planning to get drunk, darling?” The bartender asks me, I smirk at her and nods. 

“Okay. Here.” She said, giving me my tequila shot. 

I took it in one gulp again. I grimaced at the taste of the alcohol burning my throat. I drop the shot glass unceremoniously at the counter. “Another.” I said. 

“Give one for me too.” Someone behind me said.  
I turned to face the owner of that sweet voice. It’s the girl with the strawberry blonde hair. She looks gorgeous up close. Her freckles are very visible that unconsciously, I lick my lips. 

“Like what you see?” She said rather seductively as she leaned into me so I could hear her clearly. 

I pulled away abruptly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry.” I said. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” She said, giggling. 

I looked away. 

“Here’s your shot ladies.” The bartender said, making me turn to face her. 

I fished for my wallet inside my pocket to pay for the drink, but strawberry blonde girl grabs my wrist. 

“I’ll pay for her drinks. One wine cooler, screwdriver, and 2 tequila shots, am I right?” She said, looking at the bartender. 

“Huh? No. Why?” I said, I was about to say something again when her finger touches my lip, making me shut up. I look at her, my eyebrows furrowing. 

After she paid for ‘my’ drinks, she turned to face me. “Are you alone?” She said, her eyes seducing me. 

She removes her finger on my lips, “Yes. I am..” I managed to squeak. 

“Hmmmm, Good..” She said, then she puts her finger, the finger that touches my lip seconds ago, inside her mouth. “I like your lipgloss. I wonder what you taste like.” She said, looking at me after licking her finger. 

My eyes widened in shock. Wow, that was really hot. I crossed my legs to stop my lower body from reacting.

She leaned into me, and captured my mouth in a hot searing kiss. Of course I knew how to kiss, so I replied in equal fervor. My body is on fire. It had been so long since I kiss another woman. Kissing guys and girls are completely different. Girls’ lips are soft like velvet and kissable while guys’ lips are hard and their beard usually irritates me. Kissing girls feels like heaven to me. 

I probe my tongue on her lower lip and I was glad she opened her mouth for me so I could explore the crevice of her mouth. She tastes exquisitely delicious. 

She moans against my mouth, and gasps as I hold onto her nape. She angles her head so I could, once again deepen the kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth and it was my turn to moan. 

After minutes of kissing, I pull away seeking desperately for air. I stare at her with hooded eyes while hers narrows against mine. She grabs my wrist. 

I look back at her questioningly. She smirks at me, “Wanna go to my place?” She asks. 

I smirk at her in return, “Yes.” I said.

So here’s the thing, I am extremely shy but when someone throw themselves at me, I have no ability to stop them, I just go with the flow. Well it works out for me with my past relationships so I’m kinda used to it. So when this hot gorgeous girl invited me to her place, why the heck will I say no? 

Feeling a little bit tipsy myself, but still on my right mind, I stand up and let her guide me towards the exit door. This is going to be a hot night, a one night stand with a hot girl, I’m totally into that. 

Inside her car, we were completely silent. In my mind, my imaginations run wild. I want to ravish this sexy girl in her place, in her bed all throughout the night. 

I lick my lips unconsciously. 

This will be a long night. 

After 10 agonizing minutes, we arrive at her place. A hotel. She got out off her car, and motioned me to follow her. 

“You live here?” I asked. 

She smiled at me, “yes.” She said. 

Hmmm, one night stand indeed. In my mind, this girl does not live here in LA, maybe she’s just here for a vacation that’s why she’s staying in a hotel. That’s good for me. I don’t want a commitment unless I develop certain feelings. I’m pretty sure of that. And this, whatever this is, will only happened once so might as well enjoy it while it last. 

I follow her from behind and I had the chance to check her out. She is wearing a tight black pants and a green top, she’s cute and sexy and gorgeous all in one. I’m so lucky I could tap that tonight. 

“Quit staring at my ass.” She said, her tone teasing, “Be patient. Anyway, this will all be yours for tonight.” 

I flushed hard. “I wasn’t staring.” I denied. But she just giggled at my expense. “Well yes, its hard not to look, you know.” I admitted. 

“Hmmmm.” She mumbled then grip my wrist again as we walk faster to catch the elevator before it closes. 

Inside the elevator, she presses the 45th floor button and then the close button rather impatiently. As soon as the elevator moves up, she presses me against the wall and kisses me on my neck. I moan hard. Her right leg between mine, her hips moving against mine. I moan at the contact of my center against her leg. Then she lifts her head and ravishes my lips after. I bit her bottom lip softly and she moans. Now, it’s my turn to ravish her as I quickly changed our position, her back is now against the elevator wall as I kiss her neck over and over. 

The elevator opens and she pushes me away but grabs my wrist, as she hurriedly pulls me to get out of the elevator. 

I follow her, my breathing ragged as she opens the only door of that floor. She stays in a penthouse? I asked myself. But then my thoughts were washed over as she undresses me quickly. She kisses me harshly and continues to push me forward into her room. I stumble onto her bed. 

Her breathing ragged as I undress her too. She helps me unbutton her pants and she steps out of it. Alternately, she removes my shorts, and plaid polo top. Then she lifts my tank top and throws it carelessly on the floor. She pushes me into her bed, but I was quick, in one swift motion, I straddle her. She smirks at me “Dominant aren’t we?” She teased. 

Within seconds, I remove her every clothing and now she lays naked, with me on top of her. God, she’s beautiful. And hot. I’m hot for her. 

Her freckles. I like them. “I love your freckles.” I said admiringly. 

She rolled her eyes. “Just fuck me..” 

I smirk at her. My inner sex-craved aura overpowers me. It had been so long. Oh god, it had been so long. “With pleasure.” I whispered at her and then I crash her lips with mine. She cups my nape and pull me down against her. I coax her to open her mouth, which she did. My tongue battle with hers but I won. I explore her mouth with my tongue that she gasps.

I went down to explore every inch of her skin, her neck, her earlobe, I also lick her collarbone and she whimpers. “Fuck!” She moans breathlessly when I suck the skin there. 

Then I felt her tugging the bottom of my braid, within seconds, my hair was free. She tugs it while I continue to suck on her cute perky breasts. “Hmmmm.” I moan. It had been so long since I tasted a woman’s breast. It never ceases to appease me. 

My hands travel down on her thighs and she shivers as my fingers rake her skin. I cup her center and it excites me that I made her this wet. She let out a scream of ecstasy as I flick at her clit. 

I am getting really hungry. Hungry for her. So I move downward and I spread her legs apart. The scent of her womanhood excites me even more. Oh god, it had really been so long. 

I wet my lips and dive in. She bucks her hips and cried out. I use all of my mouth to devour her. To taste her. To lick her. To eat her. 

This is heaven. Making a woman writhe in ecstasy makes me complete. It makes me whole. No other man can do this to me. I am the dominant type when it comes to bed and I want to be the one who can satisfy my partner but surprisingly, I can’t even do this with my ex-boyfriend, my ex-fiancee to be exact. So yeah, I love doing this. 

So I made sure that she won’t forget this. I continue licking, sucking her clit, entering her hole with my tongue that she whimpers in pleasure, her breathing ragged. 

Then she trembles, her whole body shakes, her hips buck towards my face while she grabs my hair. She moans, “I’m close! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

I smirk when she reaches her climax. I continue licking every drop of her cum. I savor the taste. She is delicious. 

She was clearly spent and I came back to kiss her again on her lips. She replied sloppily, her breathing ragged, her eyes close. For a moment, I thought she was asleep, but then she rolled on top of me, giving me that devilish smile. “My turn.” She said and began to attack me with kisses. 

Xxxx 

I woke up at the faint sound of my phone. I usually have an alarm set every 6 AM so I could do my jogging routine every morning. My vision went blurry, as I recall what had happened last night. I turn on my side and I was met by a girl with too much freckles on her naked back. I smile at her sleeping form and on her faint snoring. 

I breathe deeply. Time to go back to reality. Slowly and quietly, I got out off the bed. I shake my head as I tried to find my clothes on the floor. Is this what they call the walk of shame? I remembered the lyrics of the song Walkashame by Meghan Trainor. I smiled, I never knew I’ll be the receiving end of that song.  
I tiptoe and goes straight into the bathroom, lock it quietly not wanting to wake the girl whom I had sex with last night. I shouldn’t have stayed, she might be angry upon seeing me at this time of the hour. So immediately, I get dressed. I reek of sex, that’s for sure. But I can’t take a shower anymore, I have no time. I don’t want her to wake up. 

I open the door slowly and tiptoe towards the door. 

I exhaled a deep breath as soon as I got out of that place. I may never see her again but at least I got the chance to share that moment with a beautiful stranger.


	2. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna meet again in different circumstances. 
> 
> How awkward could it be?

The next morning, while I was getting my morning doze of coffee at Starbucks, I caught something or someone with my eye, the color of hair similar to the girl I had one night stand with, last Wednesday night. I duck my head to hide. I don’t want her to see me. I’m not sure what would be our reaction when we see each other again. It will be very awkward, I’m sure of that. 

I adjust my eyeglasses and lower my head down as I tried to escape from the coffee shop. I am not still sure if she was the same girl but nevertheless I felt the need to hide myself. With one last look, I glance at her direction before I got out of the door and then I realize it wasn’t her. Good riddance. 

“Good morning Dr. Winters.”   
I turn to look at the person who greeted me. I smiled at him. “Good morning Dr. Bjorgman.” I replied. 

Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman is one of the doctors in this hospital to whom I was assigned. He is the Head Cardiologist and one of the members of the Board. 

“You look radiant today. Did you have a good day off?” Dr. Kristoff said, smiling at me. 

“Yes. Thank you.” I replied. Dr. Bjorgman is actually quite nice. All of us love to work with him because he is very smart and professional. He is also very friendly with the staff. I love to work with him. 

“Good. So, you’re in my service today. Excited?” He said as he gives the chart to me. “Be prepare, Dr. Winters.”   
“Of course doctor.” I smile genuinely at him. Thank goodness I am at his service. So I look down on the charts and began to study the patients’ files. 

After studying the patient’s files, I went straight to Dr. Bjorgman’s office. He was patiently waiting for me and stands up when he sees me. “Are you ready?”

I nod. 

“Let’s make some rounds then.” He said. “I have to warn you though, this patient of mine is quite…. Hmmm something.” He adds, grinning at me.

“Okay. I’ll be prepared then.” I said, smiling at him as I follow him. I wonder what he was talking about.

“Good morning Uncle.” Dr. Kristoff greets as soon as we enter the patient’s room. So, that’s what he was talking about. The patient is his relative. 

“Good morning Mr. Aren---“

I was cut off when a girl forcefully opens the door and said in a loud voice, “Papa, what happened?!”

My eyes widen like saucers when I realize that the girl sported braided pigtails on her strawberry blonde hair. The voice sounds familiar too. It’s impossible. 

“Why did you not tell me sooner? What happened?” Then she looks at Dr. Kristoff. “Kristoff! Why did you not tell me last night? I should have come her as fast as I can!” 

“I’m fine. I just forgot to take my medications last night at the party. My blood pressure went high. I’m fine now.” The patient, his name is Agdar Arendelle as stated on his chart, said. 

“You forgot it? I told you already not to forget it. How could you be so careless Papa!”

“Woah, easy Feisty Pants. Uncle Agdar is okay now. He just needs some rest.” Dr. Kristoff said, trying to console the strawberry blonde-haired girl. 

The girl glares at him. “Why did you not call me sooner?” 

Dr. Kristoff scratches his neck, “I called you. You weren’t answering your phone.” 

The girl furrows her eyebrows. “Oh. Right. I don’t know where my phone is.”

Dr. Kristoff chuckles. “You haven’t change, dear cousin. So, how did your night end last night?” 

I swallowed hard. I lowered my head as I prepare to leave the room. I’m not sure if I should be here as of this moment. 

“It went well. Especially last Wednesday night, oh my god, Kristoff, you should have seen the girl I took home. She was----“ Her eyes met mine, she stops and then continues. “Here.” 

“Huh?” Dr. Kristoff asked, bewildered. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks as she walks towards me. 

“Uhm…” I gulp hard. “I’m working here.” I reply, not meeting her intense gaze. 

“You both know each other?” Dr. Kristoff asks, his face different like he was about to laugh. “Don’t tell me that you both had a one night stand?” he asks boldly that I choke on my own saliva. Oh god! 

“Uhhh…” I cleared my throat. God, this is embarrassing. I look at Dr. Kristoff and the patient’s face. I wish the ground would open up and eat me alive at this very moment. 

“No need to be shy, dear. We are used to my daughter’s activities.” Mr. Arendelle said, smiling at me. 

“Papa!” the girl in front of me said. Then she crosses her arms. “Well, this is awkward.” 

Dr. Kristoff snorts and then laughs, “Well, atleast it is the first time that a girl you slept with didn’t hate you or stalk you, Feisty Pants.” The Dr. Kristoff looks at me. I am so sure that I’m sporting a red face right now. “Don’t worry Dr. Winters. Your secret is safe with us.”

“Ah… Hmmm… It’s fine. My sexuality isn’t a secret.” I said clearly. “It’s just that---“  
“It’s fine. I can’t blame you though. Feisty Pants here can literally get a girl just by batting her eyelashes.” Then he laughs again, “And you became her victim.” He said teasingly. 

“Kristoff!” The strawberry blonde haired girl glares again at her cousin. “Stop embarrassing me, both of you.” Then she looks at me, “Anyway, it’s nice to see you again.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Dr. Kristoff steps in front of us. “I’m quite sure you haven’t known each other’s names, am I right?” He didn’t give us time to react as he continues, “Dr. Winters, this is Anna Arendelle.” Then he turns to face his cousin. “Anna, this is Dr. Elsa Winters, one of the new interns here in Arendelle Hospital.”

Anna Arendelle. They own this hospital. Wow. This is just so awkward. 

“Hi.” I finally found my voice. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Anna smiles. “Well, this is awkward but it’s fine. Nice to see you again too.” 

“Now that the formalities are over. Let’s go back to work, shall we?” Dr. Kristoff announces. “Dr. Winters, you can start now.”

I nod. Without taking a glance at Anna, I started to talk, “Mr. Arendelle. 58 years old. Blood pressure was 180/100 last night---“ 

Xxxx

“So, you and Anna huh?” Dr. Kristoff said, her voice teasing. 

“It’s nothing.” I said. “It was just a one night stand.” I replied which was true for me. Yes, Anna Arendelle is very attractive but the thing is, she is definitely a player and I don’t want to get myself involved with her. Sex is just sex. Feelings are not involved. 

We headed towards his office. “Well, that’s good actually. You are one of the promising doctors here in Arendelle Hospital, Elsa.” He said, his voice is quite serious as he looks at me intently, “Being romantically involved with Anna is quite a bit of a problem. You will just get hurt.” 

I nod. “I don’t want to be involve with her romantically either.”

Dr. Kristoff laughs, “Really? Are you for real?” he asks. I furrow my eyebrows at him. “I mean, I’m just joking about that. I’m not going to stop both of you if you decided to be together. Well, If Anna decides to be in a relationship that is.”

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Well, Anna is the sole hotel heiress of the Arendelle Family. She has shares in this hospital too given that her mom, my Aunt, Idunn Arendelle, is the Medical Director and part owner of this hospital. Anna is quite something you know. We want her to settle down and stop her playful ways but I don’t know, she loves her life. She loves party and she definitely loves women.” Dr. Kristoff said then continues, “You are very smart, Elsa. I grew very fond of you in these 4 months that we worked together. I want to be your friend. As a friend, I’m quite happy that you’re not interested in having relationship with my cousin. You are quite different from all of them, actually.” 

I smile. “I am different. That was just a one lonely drunken night. It won’t happen again anyway.” I wink at him and he just laughs. 

“Do you want to have a drink later? Let’s celebrate being friends. And you can call me Kristoff when we’re alone.” He said, smiling. 

“Sure. I guess it’s nice to have a drinking buddy anyway.” I said. 

Xxxx

Later that night, Kristoff and I decided to have a drink at the nearest bar from the hospital. I realized how I miss having my friends around as Kristoff and I laugh and talk. I told him about my story and he listens intently. 

“So, this fiancé of yours, do you still have a communication with him?”

“Ex-fiancé u mean?! No. I cut off my communication with him. It’s not working out, you know. I like being with girls more.” I said, then drink my beer. 

“Well, why not date anyone here?” He asks. “I heard that other doctors in the hospital are playing on your team.” 

I look down, “Really? I have poor gaydar, you know. Besides, I am completely shy.”

Kristoff laughs. “Oh, you shouldn’t be. You’re gorgeous, smart and sexy. And not to mention HOT. So why not try?”

I shrug my shoulders, “To be honest? I am not ready for commitment again. I just want to enjoy life just like your cousin. I want to be single and free. I want to date girls and make out with them without any strings attached. But given that I am shy like this, I can’t even make a first move.” 

Kristoff laughs again, drinking his beer in one gulp. “You and Anna should be bestfriends. You have the same principles in life.”

I laugh. “Maybe yeah. She could teach me her ways on how to get inside a girls’ pants.” 

“Sure. I could teach you, Dr. Winters.” 

I furrow my eyebrows at the sound of her voice behind me. I turn to face her. “You’re here.” 

She flops herself on the couch beside me, and then she glares at Kristoff, “You didn’t even invite me here!”

Kristoff raises her arms, “Hey. I didn’t know that you want my company tonight. Besides, I’m with Elsa and I know that you don’t like being near with girls that you had a one night stand with given your history.” He said in his drunken voice. Oh boy. 

I look at her and she smiles, “Well, what he said was true. I have this habit of avoiding girls that I had a one-night stand with. They ended up being stalker-ish and all. But anyway, you’re different. We could be friends. I miss having friends though.” 

I blink. Is she serious? “Doesn’t it seem awkward?” I ask. 

“It doesn’t have to be. Anyway, let’s just say you will be my new project.” She grins at me. 

“Project?” I ask and Kristoff laughs beside me. 

“Are you serious, Anna? You want her to be Anna Arendelle 2.0?” He said, still laughing. 

Anna winks at me. “Yes and much better. So are you in or out?”

I smile widely at her. Who would say no to that? I always wanted to be different, to be free and confident. Maybe this is my solution. I will enjoy this life to the fullest with the help of Anna. 

I smirk. Watch out for an all-new Elsa Winters, I told myself. 

“I’m in.” I said with a lopsided smile. 

Xxxx

The three of us spent the night together laughing and talking. I learned many things about Anna. She is a notorious playgirl heiress, indeed. She doesn’t want commitment too because she loves her freedom. No one can manipulate her. Her life is quite different from me. I was the good girl I always have to be. I battle with myself regarding my sexuality too because I didn’t accept myself back then. I was trying to be normal and straight but it’s really difficult to fight your own self. So I just snapped and surrender. And because I haven’t enjoyed my younger days being what I am, so I tried now to embrace my freedom in the city of my dreams. I want to be the girl I wanted to be. No more restrictions, no more battling with my mind and heart, I want to be free. 

“So, we are all friends now?” Kristoff said after a while. 

“Yes.” I replied. I am so happy to have friends here in LA. Atleast I won’t be drinking alone anymore. 

“With benefits?” he said, eyeing us both. 

Anna punches him on the arm. “Without benefits. You know I don’t sleep with my friends, Kristoff. I don’t want to ruin this relationship before it even started.” She said in a serious tone. 

I laugh. “Well technically, we slept together before this even starts.” 

She laughs too. “Okay, that’s an exemption. Anyway, it won’t happen again. I like you too much as a friend so we won’t ruin this.” She gestures between us. 

“Yup. I agreed.” I nod my head. I was so happy that we act casually about this. Anna is really quite something. She is fun to be with. 

“Now, for your lesson.” She starts. “Do you see that girl over there? Buy her a drink and talk to her.” 

Kristoff follows Anna’s line of sight. “She’s pretty. She looks straight though.”

I panic. “Oh no no no. She looks straight, yes. She might slap me or something.” 

Anna laughs. “No, she won’t. Believe me. Don’t listen to Kristoff.” Anna glares at Kristoff once again. “Go. I’ll be watching you from here. Compliment her dress and her hair.”

I shake my head. “I’m not quite sure about this.” 

“Go on, Elsa. You can do it.” She pulls my hand for me to stand up. “Come on. It never fails, okay?”

“Unless she’s straight.” I said, glaring at her.

“You can be a girl bender, Elsa. Believe me.” She said again. “Besides, this is just a practice. I’m not telling you to take her home. Baby steps first.” 

With little confidence, I walk towards the woman at the bar. I clear my throat. “Hi.” 

“Oh hi.” The woman turn to face me. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” I said, my voice waiver as my confidence fades. 

“Sure.” She said seductively. “What’s your name, gorgeous?” 

Hmmm, gorgeous. She called me gorgeous. This is quite interesting. “I’m Elsa. You are?”

“I’m Meg.” 

“Tequila sunrise?” I ask. “By the way you look gorgeous. I like your hair.” Smooth, Elsa. Smooth.

“Thanks.” She said seductively again. She leans towards me and I can smell her perfume. “Are you alone?” she asks. 

“I’m with my friends.” I said, and then turn to face the bartender and order two tequila sunrise. 

“Hmmm, do you want to come with us?” she said, her lips on my ears as she leans into me. 

I furrow my eyebrows. “Us?” I ask. 

“My boyfriend and I. I am sure he’s okay with you joining us.” 

Oh my god! I retreated. She was obviously asking me for a threesome. I shake my head. “Oh sorry. I’m uhm--- Well, nice meeting you.”

“Wait!” 

I walk away from her, not bothering to turn around anymore. 

“What happened?” Anna asks me. 

I cross my arms. 

“Well?” Kristoff asks, eagerly waiting for my story. 

I breathe deeply, “She invites me for a threesome with her boyfriend.” 

“Eew!” Anna made a face while Kristoff laughs loudly. 

“Stop it!” I glare at Kristoff. 

“What? It’s really funny.” Kristoff said, still laughing. 

Anna puts her arms around me, “Well, whatever it’s worth, atleast you tried. And she was interested so still, win-win.” She said. 

Come to think of it, that was easy. Maybe I could pull that stunt off in a lesbian bar someday. 

Xxxx

We crashed at Kristoff’s place because it was near the bar. Anna and I can’t drive anymore because of the alcohol in our system. So we decided to crash at his place. 

“Are you two quite alright in sharing the bed?” Kristoff asks. “I’ll be on the couch.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just be sleeping on the floor. You can take the bed, Anna.” I said. 

Anna sits at the edge of the bed, “The bed is huge. We can sleep here together, Elsa. You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t touch you. I’m serious about not ruining this friendship.”

I smile at her. “Well me too. So okay.” I agree. 

Exhausted and drunk, Anna and I had a good night sleep on Kristoff’s bed. This is the second time we slept together (literally) on one bed. 

This is also the first time I slept contentedly for the night. Atleast I’m not alone. I really miss my friends in Norway and I’m glad I found new friends here in LA. Maybe life would be even better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is close to my heart because I just recently moved in LA, California myself so shoutout to those of my readers who live here! Yay! Hot weather, isn't it?
> 
> Anyway, tell me your favorites? Scenes, Lines and characters?
> 
> There is no Elsanna romance at the start because I will build their friendship first but believe me when I say that ELSANNA is endgame here.
> 
> Anyone wants to draw me another cover art for this? :)


	3. A Blooming Friendship

“Good morning. Wow. That smells good.” Kristoff greets me as soon as he walks towards the kitchen. 

I flash him a smile. “Well, somebody needs to cook breakfast for us before going to work, right?” 

Kristoff nods, “Yeah, right. It’s a first for me though. I never had anyone who cooks for me every morning.” He said, sitting in one of the stools at his bar. 

“Yeah, me too. But I learned eventually. Being independent and all, I need to learn how to cook.” I said while beating up the egg. “It’s a good thing though that you have food here in your fridge.”

He scratches his neck, “Well, I love buying groceries even though I’m not cooking. I practically live in the hospital, you know. That’s just uhm sort of emergency supplies in case you know---“

“In case you bring some chick here?” Anna interrupts, stifling a yawn. “So, whatcha cooking Elsa?” 

I smile at her; I can’t believe we went past the awkwardness of having a one night stand. “Bacon and eggs. And pancakes too. Both of you can sit down now.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Kristoff said, grinning. “Maybe we could be roommates, Dr. Winters?” he said, then after a while, “What?!”

I look at them and notice that Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other immensely. “You do know that you only have one room at your bachelor’s pad, right?” 

Kristoff scratches the back of his neck again, “Yeah. But---“

“No.” Anna said. “Not a good idea, Kristoff.” She said, glaring at him. 

I chuckle lightly, “Hey! It’s okay. I don’t need a new place anyway. I’m perfectly fine at my place.” I serve their pancakes with bacon and eggs at the side. 

“Hey! Why are his pancakes looking bigger than mine?” Anna said, pouting. 

Kristoff starts to eat his pancake quickly then grins at Anna, “It’s shcalled shfavortishism,” he said, grinning from ear to ear, while chewing. 

Anna crosses her arms. “Fine.” 

“Sorry, I’m still not that good in making pancakes equally just yet.” I said, smiling at her. Anna frowns. 

We started eating breakfast together while talking about what happened last night.

After eating, Kristoff stands up, “Thanks for the breakfast, Elsa.” then he looks at his watch. “Oh, shit! I have to be in the hospital in 15 minutes.”

I look at my watch, “Yeah, me too. I’ll just take a quick shower. You can go without me. I don’t want them thinking I’m sleeping with the boss.” I grin widely. 

“We don’t want that, do we? I’ll see you there then, Dr. Winters. Don’t be late.” He said, chuckling lightly. 

“Yes, Boss!” I said, laughing. 

Anna looks at me, her fork pointing at me, “Well, technically, you slept with the boss already. Just saying.” She said, laughing at me. 

I shake my head. “I thought we’re going to forget about that?” 

“I’m just saying.” She said, winking at me making me flustered. 

Xxxx

I was assigned at the Emergency Room for the rest of the day and working at the busiest station of the hospital was exhausting. After long agonizing hours, I finally had the chance to sit down at the nurses’ station. 

“Dr. Winters.” 

I look up to see Anna smiling at me. “Anna, what are you doing here?” 

She sits down beside me. “Well, my father is still here and because my mom is still at the Medical Convention in London so I volunteered to look after the hospital.” 

I furrow my eyebrows, “Really?” 

Her lips broke into a wide grin, “Of course, I’m kidding. I don’t have any idea in managing an entire hospital. That’s Kristoff’s job. Anyway, I would like to ask if you want to have a drink with me again tonight? You know,” then she leans into me and whispers, “My project. Anna 2.0 project. There is this new lesbian bar in Sta. Monica. It’s a training ground for you, Els.”

“As much as I like to go with you Anna, I can’t. I’m working 24hours tonight.” I said, pulling myself away from her because she’s that close. 

She frowns. “Oh, bummer.” 

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” I said, scribbling on my notes again. 

“What are you writing?” she asks. 

“Well, I’m writing everything that I could remember within the past 8hours of my shift here in ER. I need this for endorsement.” I said, not looking at her. 

“That’s boring stuff.” She comments while looking at my notes. 

“I am a very boring person, you know.” I said, looking at her this time. 

“That is why, I felt this need to change you into someone that knows fun.” She said, leaning over me, her elbows resting on the desk. 

I roll my eyes. “I sure do know how to have fun, you know.” 

“Yeah, like what?” she asks, clearly challenging me. 

“I don’t know if ‘my fun’ is categorize with ‘your fun’ though.” I said. “I mean you’re obviously enjoying your life to the fullest but mine was different. I was always focus on studying, earning a degree, everything that involves career moves BUT once in a while, I’m going out with my friends doing stuff. BUT not wild stuff. I mean….” I clear my throat. “I want to be like you. The notorious playgirl stuff that defines you.” I admitted. She just looks at me wide-eyed. 

“Who told you I was a notorious playgirl?” She said, narrowing her eyes. 

I kept my mouth shut. 

“It’s Kristoff wasn’t it?” 

I shake my head.

She sighs, “Well, I won’t deny that. But being like that has its pros and cons. I mean… relationship just scares me, that’s all. I don’t want to be stuck in a relationship that would control me in everything I do just because I love her. I mean, I am me. I can’t just change. With my past girls, even though we don’t have any relationship just yet, they all want to control me. I don’t like that.”

I look at her, “I understand you. And it’s fine, you’re still young, there’s no one stopping you from doing what you want. Besides, relationship just sucks, you know? I’d rather have a perfect friend besides me rather than a partner. I’ve been over that already. Single life is more fun.” I said, which is true for me. I want to regain control of my life again. I want to be single and free. 

Anna grins at me, “So we’re on the same page here?”

“Yeah. We are.” I said, smirking at her. 

“DR. WINTERS. We need you here!” A nurse said in a loud voice that made me jump out of my seat. 

“Get the crash cart!” I said to no one in particular, loud enough that everyone in the ER could hear, as I run towards one of the patients having cardiac arrest. 

Xxxx

“You did a good job managing the ER, Dr. Winters.” Kristoff said as he came into the Doctor’s locker room. 

“Thank you, Dr. Bjorgman.” I said as I rest my head on the chair. 

“Exhausted?” He asks. 

“Yes.” I close my eyes. 

Kristoff sits beside me, “Hey, Elsa.”

I open my eyes, “Yeah?” 

“I heard someone has a crush on you.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sighing, “Not interested.” I cross my arms. 

“Really? Well, she is beautiful, you know.” 

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowing, “She?” 

“Yes, a female. Well, I heard the nurses are whispering about you. Apparently, they heard about you and Anna. I don’t know how the hell did they knew about that, but news spread fast, and now you’re like a celebrity here.” 

“You’re lying.” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. 

Kristoff raises his arms, “Okay, you caught me.” Then he laughs, “Well, it is true that someone has a crush on you though. That part was true.” 

“I don’t want a relationship.” I said, then sips my coffee. 

“Who said anything about relationship?” Kristoff smiles widely. “I thought you just want to have fun?” 

“I do want to have fun, but having ‘fun’ with a colleague is no fun.” I said, glaring at him. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell you who she is. Just figure it out by yourself.” Kristoff said, grinning at me. “Do you not really want to know?” he adds after a while. 

I roll my eyes. “Not now. I’m too tired to know.” 

Kristoff stands up, smiling again at me, “Okay, if that’s what you want. But if you want to do ‘fun’ within the hospital premises, I’m sure she’s clearly open to that.” 

“That’s not permitted, you know.” I said, sipping my coffee again. 

“I am the part-owner of this hospital, Elsa. I won’t fire you. Besides, everyone does it. Even the TV series Grey’s Anatomy knows that. It releases stress, and you’re clearly stressed.” 

I shake my head. “You’re insufferable.” I mumble that made Kristoff laugh at me. 

Xxxx

Finally, after a week, I had my day off. Anna knew about that because we constantly text each other and she suggested a road trip to Vegas which I agreed willingly so. I would like to see Las Vegas anyway. 

The road to Las Vegas wasn’t at all boring. Anna drives while I take shots after shots with my camera. I love taking pictures; it’s one of my hobbies. 

“You are really a nerd, Elsa.” She said, giggling. 

I glare at her. “Well, I am proud to be one.” 

She shrug her shoulders, “Other chicks dig nerds so maybe you’ll get lucky.”

I furrow my eyebrows. “Woah, are you planning to sell me in Vegas?” I joked. 

“As a matter of fact, yes. Let me think of your price. Hmmm, a shy nerdy type of girl who loves photography, an intern doctor, not-to-mention dominant in bed.” She said; the last part made my cheeks blushed. Flashes of being dominant in bed with her fills my entire brain. I shake it off. 

She laughs. “Don’t tell me I made you blush just by saying that you’re dominant in bed?” 

“Stop it. I don’t blush.” I said, looking away. 

“Well clearly you do. Anyway, tell me, how is it that you’re shy and all but you’re very dominant in bed?” Anna asks casually. 

I take a deep breath. “Hmmm. You ask a question so I would answer you in a very honest way.” 

“Hmmmm…” she mumbles, urging me to continue. 

“As you know, I don’t make the first move BUT when someone makes a move at me, I had no willpower or whatsoever to refuse thus releasing my inner dominant aura. Again, there’s a catch though, if I’m attracted at him/her, I will be all dominant and all, but if I’m not, I’ll just be the receiver.” I replied. “Either way, I don’t make the first move.”

Anna side glances at me. “So you are attracted at me?” 

I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders, “Well, you are pretty attractive.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” 

“What?” I ask, confused. 

“When you agreed to come at my place.” She said. 

“Well, I told you, I had no willpower to refuse anyone.” I said in all honesty. “If I’m in a relationship though, I am all means, faithful. So I avoid temptation before it even starts. But if I’m single, I can’t.” I said then I continue taking pictures again. 

“We should work on your ability to do the first move.” Anna said. 

“I’m not sure if I could do that.” I replied, as I continue what I’m doing. I love taking pictures of nature. I love the calmness it brings me. 

“That is why, I’m going to help you. I’ll expose you to different social events and---“

I cut her off. “I’m a very sociable person you know. I’m just really shy when it comes to pretty girls, I’m just afraid of… hmmm rejection.” I said looking away from her. 

“Okay. We’ll work on that.” she said, smiling at me. “Anyway, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

Xxxx

LAS VEGAS. 

I’ve never dreamt of coming to Las Vegas. Maybe because I thought it was all gambling and everything that screams casino. But I was wrong. Oh, very wrong. 

The reason? Well, I am in front of Exotics Racing, signing up for a racetrack experience of a lifetime. It turns out that Anna is a daredevil herself when it comes to car racing so she advice me to let loose. 

After changing to a race gear outfit, I found myself in the driver seat of a Ferrari 458 Italia, a freaking sports car. Am I seriously doing this? 

“Hey, relax.” Anna said. She was also in the driver seat of a Lamborghini next to me. “Just enjoy.” She said, smirking at me. 

I wet my lips. My nerves are killing me. “Is this safe?” I ask. 

Anna didn’t answer. She just gave me a ‘thumbs up’ sign. 

And then, before I knew it, I was having the best ride of my life.

Xxxx

“So, did you enjoy your hot ride?” Anna asks me as she offers me a drink. After that exhilarating ride, we check in the hotel and then we go straight to the bar. 

I take a sip of the alcohol she gave me. “I love it.” I said. 

“Good to know.” She said, smirking at me. 

“Hi sexy ladies. Mind if we join you?” a man approaches us, and both Anna and I roll our eyes. 

“No you may not.” Anna answered, glaring at the man. “We’re not interested.”

The man laughs, “No, not me. The ladies, my friends, wants to join you.” He motions towards them. 

“So, you’re a pimp?” Anna asks boldly that made me widen my eyes. A pimp? Oh my god! 

The man flashes a wide smile. “Well yes, if you want to put it that way.”

“No thanks.” Anna shakes her head. “We can manage to get girls if we want to.” She said coldly at the man. 

The man curses under his breath as he left. 

“Really, a pimp? Isn’t that dangerous? What if he gets back on us?” I ask, somewhat afraid. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll handle that.” Anna puts her phone out and starts texting. After a while she looks at me and smirks at me, “There, you don’t need to worry, Elsa. I already contact my bodyguards.” 

My eyes widen, “What? Bodyguard??” 

“Yes, of course. Don’t be shock and all. I have bodyguards, being a hotel heiress and all; I need to have bodyguards to protect me at all times. How would I suppose to manage to be alone at night without me being harassed or something?” She shrugs her shoulders, “They’re just there. They’ll just show up when I need them otherwise I don’t want to see them on my radar.” 

“Okay. That’s comforting.” I said, looking around. 

“So, don’t worry. Enjoy the night and be drunk, Elsa.” 

Xxxx

Anna and I decided to go clubbing after. I was observing her every move as she picks up random girls at the bar and kisses them. I couldn’t even count how many girls she manages to kiss within the night. 

“Hey.” She walks towards me, her hand around the girls’ waist. “Meet my friend, Elsa.” She said to the girl. “She doesn’t know how to make a move so don’t wait for her. Kiss her and be done with it.” she said, winking at me. 

“Ugh.” I said, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t need to---“ The girl kisses me, her tongue invading my mouth instantly. She straddles my hips, and kisses me endlessly. It was difficult for me to breathe so when she left my mouth and attack my neck instead; I catch my breath like a fish out of water. 

For a moment, I saw Anna looking at me and I was about to speak again but the said girl straddling my hips invades my mouth again with her naughty tongue. I couldn’t resist any much longer so I grab her hips and kiss her back, my tongue fights to be the upper hand. 

The kiss went on and on, and before I knew it, I was being pulled by another girl. The other, this time a red-haired girl, kisses me. It was like an orgy of kisses. I even saw Anna kissing multiple girls around her just like me so I just went with it. 

Maybe this marks the birth of Elsa ‘ANNA 2.0’ Winters. 

In the City Of Sin.  
Besides What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas right?


	4. A Friend More Like me

Time flies really fast because it had been 4 months since Anna and I met each other. Spending time with Anna made me more alive and happy. I truly missed my friends back in Norway but Anna made sure that I wouldn’t be homesick most of the times.

Whenever I have off, Anna makes it sure to spend the day by planning different kind of activities. Well, apart from going to bars and clubs. 

I am not a sporty type of person but Anna persuades me to do different kind of sports with her. My favorite is bowling. She usually wins but at least I can hit some of the pins. She told me it would take a lot of practice, which I’m willing to do just to beat her. 

Target shooting was another story. We were both not good at that but we enjoyed every single moment of it, laughing at each other whenever we missed the target. It was fun nevertheless. 

In other times, we play tennis. Of course, given that I’m not the sporty type, she taught me how to play it. We haven’t had any battles yet with that sport but I can say that I’m beginning to learn. 

On the other hand, I persuade her to play chess with me. She was arrogant at first; telling me that she was good but I beat her numerous times. Yeah, I was that good. She couldn’t handle being a loser when it comes to chess but every time we play, I always win. Her ‘loser’ face was so funny, pouting and all; I just couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Hey Elsa, would you like to go drink with us?” Kristoff asked me as he saw me getting inside the elevator. 

“Oh, I would love to but I promise Anna that we would binge-watch Game of Thrones at her place.” I said regretfully. Kristoff took a deep breath, clearly disappointed. 

“But there’s someone I want you to meet.” Kristoff said. 

I exhale a deep breath, “I’m really sorry Kristoff.” Then I smile at him, “Next time, I promise.” I said, raising my hand to make a ‘promise’ gesture. 

“Okay.” He said. “Enjoy your Game of Thrones.” 

I smile at him. “We will!” 

 

Xxxx

Anna chews slowly as she listens to me talking about Kristoff’s invite, “So, did Kristoff tells you who was the person he wants you to meet?” she asks after a while. 

I shrug my shoulders. “No. He didn’t. Anyway, maybe he just wants to tease me. He’s been doing that a lot of times already. Telling me that someone has a crush on me or something.” 

“Why didn’t you ask who?” she asks. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not into relationships right now. It will all just be awkward knowing that someone likes you at work. You know.” I said, drinking my beer in one gulp. 

“Yeah. That will be awkward, I guess.”

“Besides, Kristoff might just be toying with me.” I add. 

“Well, knowing Kristoff? He might. He just loves teasing.” Anna said, smiling. 

“Anyway, let’s start watching Game Of Thrones then.” I said, “Where is the DVD?” 

Anna stands up, “I’ll get it and set it up then.”

Xxxx

“Wow! Daenerys is so hot! I can’t believe I haven’t watch this.” Anna exclaims as we start to watch the season 1 of Game of Thrones. 

I laugh. “Yeah, she is. Actually she is one of my favorites.”

“I thought you haven’t watch this?” Anna asks, looking at me. 

“Well, I had. But just a couple of episodes. I haven’t continue watching it for the longest time.” I said, my eyes pin at the TV screen. 

Anna looks at me intently and then back to the screen. “Did anyone tell you that you look like Daenerys?” 

I furrow my eyebrows at her. “None?”

She squeals, “Well, you do look like her. Platinum blonde hair and all.” 

I laugh. “If you think that way, well you should be Sansa Stark then? Because of the hair and all.” 

She crosses her arms, “She’s just a child.” She said, pouting. 

“Oh, she will turn into a beautiful woman, you see. We’re just on season 1. Game Of Thrones is already on season 5. Besides, you’re like a child yourself.” I tease her. 

Her eyes widen in shock, “You didn’t just say that, Elsa. Me? Child? Oh no, you didn’t really said that!” she shifts and motions to tickle me. 

I laugh while moving away from her, she start to tickle me that I laugh uncontrollably. “Okay, okay. I surrender!”

She stops and smirks. “I am NOT a child. I have more experience than you are.” She said, crossing her arms while glaring at me. 

I raise my arms in surrender, “I know that.” I said, laughing at her. “We are dorks.” I comment.

She shrugs her shoulders, “Well, I haven’t done EVER. It’s so nice to have someone to share certain interests.”

“I agree.” I said then we continue to binge-watch Game of Thrones for the rest of the night. 

Xxxx

All of a sudden, Anna’s head leans into my right shoulder and I just smile when I hear her faint snoring. I look at my watch to check the time. It’s already past 2 AM. Time to sleep. I press the stop button on the remote. “Anna.” Softly, I wake her up. 

She mumbles something incoherently.

“Wake up, Anna. I’ll put you to bed.” I said, caressing her cheeks to wake her up. 

“Mmmmmm” she mumbles again. 

I take a deep breath. “Okay.” I position her head into my lap because there’s no chance I could get her to lay on her bed. I put my jacket on her and use it as a blanket to make her warm and then I lean the back of my head at the couch and I drifted into sleep. 

Xxxx

“Good morning, Dr. Winters.” Kristoff greets me at the Nurses’ Station. 

“Good morning, Dr. Bjorgman.” I reply, smiling at him. 

“So how was the movie?” He asks. 

“Technically, it’s not a movie, it’s a TV series.” I said. 

Kristoff laughs, “Okay, okay. My bad. I just can’t believe you chose to watch that instead of drinking with me.” He said, touching his chest acting like he was hurt. 

I roll my eyes. “I made a promise to Anna.” 

Kristoff laughs, “Okay. I nearly forgot that you and Anna are really sort of close now. Like really really close.” He said, his voice teasing. 

“Oh god, don’t make it sound like that. It’s creepy. Anna and I are just best friends.” I said, shrugging my shoulders. I mentally erase Kristoff’s teasing voice on my mind. I just don’t want to give any malicious thoughts on how close Anna and I to each other. 

Kristoff laughs, “Okay. I know that. Both of you are like sisters now.”

“Yes.”

Then he leans into me and whispers, “That fucked each other once upon a time.” he said that made me blush. Really blush. It had been so long since that event takes place and I really want to forget that. 

I shove him and glare at him, “That was so long time ago.” 

Kristoff laughs. “Yeah, I know. I just love teasing you, you know that. A payback because you abandon me last night.” 

I roll my eyes. “Okay. I promise you next time, didn’t I?” 

Kristoff’s eyes shine and her lips grin widely, “How about tonight?” 

I shake my head, “I can’t. 24 hours duty.” I said.

“Bummer.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

xxxx

“How are my patients doing?” I ask. For the night, I was assigned at the Pediatrics Unit. 

Being a resident intern doctor, I am assigned to different units of the hospital. Arendelle Hospital is a large tertiary hospital in LA and I am just lucky to be a part of the Medical Team here. 

“Good evening Dr. Winters.” The nurse responds, smiling at me. Then she lowers her head and handed me the patient’s chart, “Your patients are doing okay. There are no complaints of pain for the rest of the day.” She said. 

I smile at her. “Can I ask your name? I seem to forget everyone’s names here.”

“Oh. I’m Belle.” She said, her voice soft but her French accent is visible. 

I smile genuinely at her. “Okay, Nurse Belle. Can you accompany me to my patients?” I ask. 

She lowers her head again, and I notice her cheeks flushed. Did I made her blushed? “Sure, Dr. Winters.” She said softly. 

I shrug my shoulders. There is no way this gorgeous nurse is attracted to me. Maybe she’s just shy and all. 

Xxxx

After making rounds to all of the patients in the Pediatrics Unit, Belle and I went straight to the nurses’ station. Belle gave me a chair to sit so I could write my notes on the patient’s chart. Belle seems to fidget on her seat and I was wondering why. She seems tense around me so I decided to make small talk. 

“So, how was your day?” I ask, I’m not good at starting conversations but at least I try. I hope she doesn’t think of me as weird or anything. 

“Uhm… It was okay. Actually this is my first 24 hours duty after a long time. Some of my staff got sick so I need to fill in. 

“Staff?” I ask. 

Belle smiles at me, “I am the Head Nurse of this Unit.” 

I blink. “Oh.” I look at her, “Wow. It must be tough for you. I mean, I work as a nurse too before I decided to continue my studies as a doctor. Nurses’ job is tough.” 

“Oh, you’re a nurse too?” she asks, leaning closer to me as she drags her chair. 

“Yes.” I smile. “It’s a tough job, right? And wow, you’re the Head Nurse. You look young. How old are you?” I ask, I hope I don’t look like a creep asking for her age. 

“I’m 29.” She said, shyly. 

“Well you don’t look like it. And to handle this Unit, it must be tough for you then.” I said. “You’re married?” I ask. 

She shakes her head. “Never been married.” 

I smile at her. “Well, me too. I mainly focused on my career. No time for love life.” I said, revealing myself. I easily trust people besides I don’t have anything to hide. 

“So, you’re single?” she asks, her cheeks flushing. 

“Yes, and you?” I ask. 

“Yes.” She answers, lowering her head.

“Well, you’re pretty to be single.” I said. Oh god, did I just say that? I mentally berated myself because of the fact that Belle’s cheeks are crimson red right now. 

“You are, too.” She said softly. 

I blink. Oh. Is she flirting with me? 

I chuckle lightly, trying to ease the tension between us. I turn my attention again at the patients’ charts before me as I tried to hide my blush. I can’t even say anything appropriate. 

My cellphone rings and I was so glad that it saved me from embarrassment. “Hello?” I answer. It’s Anna. 

“Hey. Still at work?” 

“Yup. 24 hours duty.” I replied. Belle stands up and left me probably to give me privacy. 

“Busy?” 

“Not really. What’s up?” I ask. My mind drifts again at Belle. Is she flirting with me? I don’t know. My gaydar signal is very low. 

“I just miss having you here.” 

I laugh. “Huh? Is that right? Or are you just scared being alone and all?” I tease. 

“I am capable of staying alone at my house, thank you very much.” She said, her voice seems irritated. 

I laugh at her. “Well, okay. Ms. Loves-to-be-alone. If you say so.”

“I’m just bored.” 

“Well then, go to the bar, pick some random chick and fuck her into oblivion.” I said, laughing at my suggestion. Come to think of it, it had been so long since I saw Anna bring a random girl from the bar. She makes out with them but she never brought them home as far as I know. “Maybe you just need to get laid.” 

“Yeah yeah. Maybe I’ll do that.” she said, her voice sounds irritated than usual. I wonder why.

I chuckle. “Well then, Enjoy. Tell me everything about it, okay? I want details.” I said, laughing again. 

“Oh yes. I will. As a matter of fact, I’m looking for a sexy outfit right now.” 

I snorted. “Well, you do look sexy in everything you wear, Anna.” I said, rolling my eyes even though she can’t see me. 

“Oh yeah? Did you actually mean that?” 

I laugh, “Like you don’t know, you arrogant little devil.” I said, my voice teasing. Belle came back at the nurses’ station and I smile at her. “I have to go, some people need to work unlike you, my little heiress princess.”

“That is so mean.” She said, and I could imagine her pouting. I chuckle. 

“Enjoy your night, Anna. Bye!” I finally said, ending the call. 

“Hi.” I said again, looking at Belle.   
“That was Anna Arendelle?” she asks as she resumes her position, sitting beside me. 

“Yeah. Have you met her?” I ask. I assume she knows about her because she is after all, the daughter of one of the owner of this hospital.

“Not yet personally. But I heard a lot of rumors.” She said. 

I shrug my shoulders, “Oh yeah. The rumors are true. She is really a notorious playgirl.” I said, chuckling. 

Belle clears her throat, “Are you uhm---“

My eyes widen, I know exactly what she was thinking. “Oh no no no. Me and Anna are just friends. Best friends actually. We just met uhmm… months ago but we just clicked. She helped me overcome my homesickness.” 

“Well, that’s good. I honestly thought you and Anna are a thing.” She said softy then covers her mouth that made me furrow my eyebrows, “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just that rumors spread fast and---“ she said, her voice panicking.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Anna is a close friend of mine. I’m perfectly aware of the rumors by the way. But it’s all wrong. Anna and I are just friends. She helped me with a lot of things; help me to build my confidence and all. And with lots of stuff.” I finished. I can’t continue talking anymore; I might spill something inappropriate like telling Belle that Anna teaches me how to become the infamous Anna 2.0.

“Okay.” She nods. “But I think, you don’t need that. You’re perfect the way you are.” She said softly that made me blush again. 

I was about to say something when my phone rings again.   
“Dr. Winters, you have a new patient in the ER.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there.” I stand up and turn towards Belle. “I have to go but I’ll be back later to continue my notes. Nice talking to you, Nurse Belle.”

Belle stands up too, “Nice talking to you too, Dr. Winters.” 

I smile at her. She is really beautiful. I wonder if she’s gay. 

Xxxx

My duty is nearly finished and my eyes start to droop slowly. I lean back on my chair to rest my head, and I close my eyes. 

“Sleeping in duty, huh?” 

I open my eyes to see Anna standing, with a cup of Starbucks coffee on her hand. 

“Hey.” I greet. “Good morning. Is that coffee for me?” 

Anna smiles at me, “Yes. I figured that you need it. Desperately.” 

I smile and took the cup from her hand, “Yeah. Desperately. Thank you very much.” I sip and savor the taste. “I love this. Pumpkin spice latte.” 

“I know it’s your new favorite.” She said as she sits on my desk. “Exhausted?” 

“Yeah. 24 hours duty really exhausts me. But it’s good because it means I have 2 days off.” I said, sipping at my coffee again. 

“Good morning to both of you.” Kristoff greets loudly. “How was your night, Elsa? And Anna? Why are you here so early?” 

“Are you asking me in a medical way or in a personal way?” I ask, chuckling. 

“Medical aside. I am asking you personally.” He said. 

“Well, it was good. Then better when Anna here brought me a coffee.” I said casually. 

Kristoff grins from ear to ear, and then he looks at Anna. “Is that so? How sweet of you, Feisty Pants.” 

Anna rolls his eyes and stands up, “Stop it, Kristoff.” 

“What?” Kristoff chuckles, raising his hands. “I didn’t mean anything by that.” 

I roll my eyes. “Stop it, both of you. Anyway, Anna, you haven’t told me about your night. Did you brought a girl home? What was she like?” I ask, clearly curious. 

She crosses her arms. “Oh yes. She is hot, pretty and sexy. I fuck her into oblivion like you said.” 

“Wow!” Kristoff gasps.

I laugh. “Details. Details.” I said. 

“No. I don’t want to.” Anna turns away from me. 

“Come on Anna. Details.” Kristoff insists. 

“You promise to give me details Anna.” I said, laughing and teasing her at the same time. 

Anna glares at us. “Stop it. I won’t tell you pervs. Anyway, let’s go Elsa. You have to treat me breakfast. I’m starving.” 

“Why would I treat you?” I ask, still teasing. “Because you brought me coffee?”

“Because I woke up early. And yes, that too. So come on.” 

“Okay, okay.” I sigh. “But I have to endorse first. Wait for me outside.”

Xxxx

Anna and I decided to have breakfast in iHOP. Both of us order pancakes and I realize how hungry I am when my stomach rumbles. 

“I want to make a suggestion.” Anna starts. “And since you practically live with me everyday, just move in with me. You already know, I have a spare room and it will lessen your expenses. What do you say?” 

I furrow my eyebrows. “Why?” 

“You practically live with me. And you’re still renting the room that you’re obviously not using. So why not move in with me?” 

I shake my head. “I can’t. It’s unfair. You own the place your living in. I don’t want to be like a parasite. What would your parents say?”

Anna sighs, “I knew you would say that.” 

I look at her, “So why did you suggested it?” 

“Actually, I really knew you would say that. The truth is, I want to do something big. I want to try living on my own, without my parents’ help. You know, get a job and all. I want to be responsible. So I want to rent an apartment and I was hoping we could live there together. To help me with the expenses of course.” 

I furrow my eyebrows at her, clearly not believing what I just heard. “Really?” 

Anna lowers her head, clearly embarrassed. “Yes.” She mumbles softly.

“Why? What change?” I ask. 

“Well,” she chews her pancake very slowly as if thinking her words very carefully, “You taught me a lot of things. And you’re right. I should be working.”

“Oh.” I remember my words whenever I tease her, “I was just teasing you, you know. I didn’t mean anything serious. I mean, you’re an hotel heiress. You’re obviously rich. Someday you will manage your company and---“

She cuts me off, “That is why I accepted my father’s suggestion to work in his office. I think it’s time for me to handle our business.” 

“Wow! Really? That’s good news, Anna!” I said, excitement evident in my voice. “Sure, I would love to move in with you. Let’s find a two-bedroom apartment then.”

“Actually, I already found one, weeks ago. I was wondering if you would like to see it now.”

I smile widely. “Sure.” And then I smile wickedly, “But wait a minute, if you decided to bring a girl home, be very quiet okay? I don’t want to hear someone being fucked by you into oblivion.” I said laughing. 

Anna slaps my shoulder. “You’re fucking unbelievable, Elsa.” 

I laugh hard. “What? It’s true. Knowing you? There might be different girls every fucking day.” 

Anna rolls her eyes. “Stop it. I’m responsible now, okay?” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not the infamous playgirl anymore.” I add, smiling at her. 

“You’re Anna 2.0 so maybe this time around, I will be the one who would be needing ear plugs every now and then.” She said. 

“Haha! About that. I’m still not famous like you. Your project isn’t complete. I’m still the underdeveloped Anna 2.0” I said. 

“Do you really want to be me?” she said, her voice serious. 

I grin widely. “Of course. As you said, enjoy life to the fullest, right?” 

“Okay then.” She said in a quiet voice as she continues to eat.


	5. Elsa ‘ANNA 2.0’ Winters OR NOT

“So, you live with Anna now, huh?” Kristoff approaches me immediately as soon as he saw me inside the elevator. He uses his hand to stop the elevator from closing. 

“Yeah. We moved in yesterday.” I reply. It had been a week since Anna and I had the conversation about moving into a new apartment together. She showed me the place and I loved it. It’s a two-bedroom apartment, very accessible at my work, and with hers too so it’s really very convenient for us. The apartment was well furnished, which was great. It has its own garage too. 

“You should have told me, I should have helped both of you.” Kristoff said, combing his blond hair with his fingers. 

“It’s fine. I don’t have much stuff anyway.” I said. 

“You know it’s kinda weird. I couldn’t believe that Anna moved out of her penthouse apartment. I mean, she loves that place.” Kristoff said. 

I shrug my shoulders, “Which is great. She is becoming responsible now. She wants to make money on her own, which is good right?” 

“Well yeah. But I wonder why.” Then he turns to me, smirking, “You are a good influence on her, I’m positively sure of that now.” 

I smile. “Yeah, I think so too. I’m happy for her.” 

“So, anyway… how about a drink later after work?” Kristoff asked. 

“That’s a great idea. Anna told me to invite you for a drink actually. So, we’re on.” I said, smiling at him. 

“Okay. See you later then. What department are you in now?” he asks.

“I’ll be at the ICU Department.” I reply. 

“Uh-oh. Good luck.” He said, then waves me goodbye as he walks out of the elevator. 

As soon as I enter the ICU unit, I already heard the commotion. 

“Dr. Winters, Bed 3. We need you here.” The nurse said when she sees me. 

The adrenaline rush came inside me again as I walk fast towards Bed 3. 

“Ready the crash cart!” I said in a loud voice. 

Xxxx

“God! I am just so exhausted!” I flop myself down on the couch beside Anna who was busy watching a movie. 

“What happened?” she asks. 

“Busy day.” I said, and then I snatch the chips from her. “I love Ruffles.” 

“I love it too, anyway, I’ll go and take a shower. Get ready in an hour, okay?” she said as she stands up. “What did Kristoff say? Is he coming with us?” 

“Yup. He had been inviting me over and over, and he was just glad that we’re on for tonight.” I said, my eyes on the TV screen. 

“Okay. Did you tell him we’re going to this new lesbian bar in Sta. Monica?” 

I look at Anna. “Uh-oh. I didn’t.”

Anna laughs. “I’m dreading for his reaction already.” 

xxxx

“REALLY?” Kristoff exclaims, as Anna anticipated. “I’m positively sure that I am the only straight guy here. This is just so unfair!” 

I giggle. We were all getting off the car and Kristoff hasn’t shut up, mumbling something about how to get a straight girl in a lesbian bar. 

“It’s fine, Dr. Bjorgman.” I tease. “Next time we’ll go to a gay bar for you then.” 

He narrows his eyes at me, “You didn’t just said that.” his lips purses in annoyance. 

“I’m just joking.” I said, raising my hands. 

“Don’t be killjoy, Kristoff. Elsa here wants to explore, let her be.” Anna said, smiling at me. “We’re going to find her a nice girl here.” 

Kristoff pouts. “You two are unbelievable, you know. So, I’m guessing I’ll be at the corner, with my arms crossed in front of my chest, while you two makes out with whoever girl you meet? Not fair.” 

“Oh, come on, Kristoff. Don’t ruin the fun okay?” Anna said, rolling her eyes. “You’ll be fine.” 

I laugh at Kristoff’s reaction. Poor Kristoff. Totally outnumbered by us. 

Xxxx

The sound of the music blaring on my ears obviously set the mood for the three of us. We were walking through the crowd towards the bar when someone snatches me, and next thing I knew, I was dancing with a beautiful brunette at the middle of the dance floor. 

I’m not a dancer, by the way, but the girl’s hips are so tantalizingly mesmerizing that I found myself following her lead. She grinds her hips onto my front that I felt really really turn on. To think that I haven’t had a drink yet. 

The sexy brunette turns to face me, and she leans towards me whispering something like, “You’re hot.” 

I gave her my sexy smirk, and I place my hands on her tiny waist. She slides her knees between my legs as she grinds in front of me. I bite my lower lip to stifle a moan. Wow! This is just so fucking hot. Stress reliever, indeed! 

The bar was filled with women; kissing, grinding each other, dancing sexily with one another, making out at the corner and many other more. I just feel that this is indeed my crowd. I love LA. I love this city! 

“What is your name?” I ask her. 

“Does it matter?” she said seductively, batting her eyelashes. 

I smirk. Okay, if that’s what she wants then it’s fine with me. This is just a hookup, as far as I’m concerned, then so be it. 

Suddenly, she cups my face and kisses me on my lips. Her tongue probes to enter mine, which I immediately accepted. She tastes delicious. 

Someone taps my shoulder and I was forced to pull away from this gorgeous creature. 

Kristoff is looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed. “We were looking all over for you. The least you can do for me is join me on my first drink.” He said. 

The brunette chuckles. “I’ll see you later then, gorgeous. Entertain your gay companion first.” She said seductively, giving me a peck on my lips. 

“Wha--- GAY?? I AM NOT G----“ 

I laugh while pushing Kristoff away from the dance floor, “Come on, she doesn’t mean it.” I said, cooing him. 

“Do I look gay?” Kristoff said, clearly irritated. 

“No, you’re not.” I said, shaking my head. I saw Anna with a girl sitting on her lap as we approach our table. 

Anna smirks at me. “Enjoying your sexy dance, Elsa?” she said, winking at me. 

I smile knowingly, “Yeah. She is hot.” 

“I bet she is.” Anna said, then she continues making out with the girl on her lap. 

I turn to face Kristoff, “Anna is here, why do you have to drag me here anyway?” 

Kristoff crosses his arms, “Well, I don’t have someone to talk to here, so the least you can do is to drink with me.”

“Okay.” I said, smiling at him. Well, he is right. I drag Kristoff here so it’s just fair that I’ll accompany him. For the time being. 

“You know, you don’t have to do this ANNA 2.0 thing.” He said, leaning towards me so I could hear him.

I scrunch my eyebrows directly at him, “Why?” 

“You’re perfect the way you are. I told you, I know someone who is dying to meet you. She likes you, like really likes you. You don’t have to be a player, you can have a nice relationship with a nice girl.” He said, and then he drinks his beer in one gulp. 

I let out a deep breath. “I told you Kristoff, I’m not interested in relationship right now.”

“Why is that?” he asks. 

“I’ve been hurt. I don’t want to be hurt anymore.” I said, drinking my beer while looking at him. 

“She won’t hurt you. I knew her for a very long time. I----“

“Kristoff. Don’t. I might be the one who will hurt her anyway. I don’t know if I’m capable of loving anymore.” I said, trying to ignore the girl’s moaning rather loudly on Kristoff’s side. 

Kristoff scoots near me, and I know for a fact that he was trying to concentrate in our conversation despite of Anna and the girl’s activities beside him. 

“If you say so.” He said in a resigned tone. “You and Belle will make a great couple, you know. Just saying.”

“Wha--- What did you say?” I ask, my ears perk up. “Did you just say Belle?”

“Yeah. Do you know her?” 

My eyebrows furrow, “I know her. I met her.” 

“Oh, really?” Kristoff leans into me with his smug face on display. “So, what do you think? She is gorgeous, am I right?”

I nod my head slowly. “Yeah, she is. We had a nice conversation once. But other than that, we haven’t cross paths again.”

Kristoff smiles, “She is one of my favorite nurse. She is very smart, reliable and very very available, Elsa.” His eyebrows rising up and down while intently looking at me. “She’s hot too, don’t you agree?”

I purse my lips, “Well yeah, she is.”

“She likes you. We’re really close and one day she asked me about you in a subtle way. She seemed genuinely interested. So then, our conversation usually involves you and I promise her to introduce her to you.” 

I cup my own chin, a gesture I usually do when I’m thoroughly thinking. “Hmmm. She’s pretty. But I don’t know, we’ll see then.”

“Who is pretty?” Anna’s loud voice startles both Kristoff and I. The girl on her lap was nowhere in sight now. 

“Oh. Belle. The Head Nurse in the Pediatric Unit.” I reply. 

Kristoff grins, “Belle has a crush on her. Massive crush on her.” 

I blush as I remember the conversation I had with Belle. “She is nice.” I add. 

“I bet she’s boring.” Anna comments. 

“No she’s not.” Kristoff defends. “Elsa and Belle can make a great pair.” He said, grinning widely. 

“Well then, I should meet her.” Anna said, “I want to see her for myself.”

“Woah woah.” I wave my hands at them, “Belle and I aren’t a thing. We just talk once. ONCE. It’s not a good idea to bombard her with questions or do the Meet-the-Friends kind of thing because honestly, we’re not a THING. We aren’t really. ” 

Anna smirks, “Well then, that’s good. Because honestly, you still have a lot to learn, Elsa. We’re just starting here.” 

Kristoff shakes his head, “I still believe that Belle and Elsa could make a good couple.” 

“Set aside your own thoughts, Kristoff. Elsa here is NOT interested.” Anna said, drinking her own beer. 

I nod. “Cheers!” I said as I raise my beer in front of them. 

Xxxx

It turns out; I was the assigned driver for the night because I was the most sober one. Kristoff met a straight girl at the bar but they just drink and talk. Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman as I’ve realized, was a perfect gentleman. He didn’t make any move towards the girl even though the girl was clearly drunk and doing her own advances at him. I really thought Kristoff was Dr. Playboy but he’s not. He’s also very picky with girls, he told me this himself. He wants to settle down with a nice girl and create his own family. But he hasn’t found the right girl yet. 

I drop Kristoff at his apartment first. Then after that, we went straight home. Anna is faintly snoring at the backseat that I stifle a laugh seeing her like that. She looks so carefree like she doesn’t have any problems. I envy her. I wish I could be like her too carefree and happy.

It took me several minutes to take Anna out off the car. She is severely drunk. Then it took me another 15 minutes to put her into bed. 

Breathing heavily, I sit down at the foot of her bed. I need to undress her to make her comfortable so I start to remove her boots. She groans. 

“Anna, are you awake?” I ask. 

No answer from her. So I continue my task. 

I unbutton her jacket and help her get out of it. She stirs in her sleep. I exhale loudly. “Oh Anna.” Why do I have this urge to take care of her? Who was doing this when I wasn’t around? I pity her. Where are her former friends? Why is Anna alone most of the time? Well aside from having girls on her bed, she was really alone. Then I remember Kristoff telling me that Anna’s friends turn out to be stalkers, that’s why Anna prefers to be alone. Well, until me. Anna trusts me and I’m not going to break that. Anna needs a big sister that could always be there for her, who could guide her. And I know I’m perfectly capable of doing that. I always want to have a little sister of my own anyway. 

“Elsa…” she mumbles. 

I turn to look at her. “Yes Anna?” 

“Mmmmm…” she mumbles incoherently. 

I caress her cheeks, “I’m here.” I whisper. 

“Don’t leave me…” she mumbles quite coherent this time. 

“I’m not leaving you.” I said softly. 

She didn’t answer anymore so I resume what I was doing. I remove her pants and top, and starts to replace it with her pajamas. 

I ignore the blush creeping on my cheeks as my eyes travels down on her half-naked body. I remembered kissing her freckles, she was so exquisitely delicious.

I groan, shaking my thoughts away. I shouldn’t be thinking of Anna like this. Yes, we slept together once but that was long time ago. I can’t destroy this friendship because of my own carnal thoughts. With the speed I didn’t know I had in me, I put her pajamas on and leave Anna’s room as fast as I can. 

Breathing heavily, I lean towards her door, “Oh god. Please no. I can’t have these feelings towards her. Anna is like a sister to me.” I mumble, pushing my carnal thoughts away. “I can’t be one of those friends who developed feelings and stalked her. She trusts me. I just can’t!” With a heavy sigh, I went straight to my room.  
Xxxx

“Good morning.” I greet her. “I thought you’re not going to wake up. You have work today, right?” I said as I sip my coffee slowly. 

Anna’s hair was a mess. She looks cute though. “Good morning. What’s for breakfast?” she asks groggily. 

“Pancakes. Your favorite.” I reply. Then I stand up and prepare her coffee.

“My head aches.” She said, pouting. 

I brought her coffee towards her. “Well, you’re clearly drunk last night. I have to carry you alone. You’re so heavy by the way.” I tease. 

“I was not.” She said, crossing her arms. “Wait, did you remove my clothes last night?” she said, her eyebrows furrowing at me. 

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, “Yes, you’re stinking with alcohol and sweat. I have to remove your clothes.” 

“You saw me naked?” she said, her eyes widen and I felt guilty. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Anna.” I said in a calm and relax tone, but inside my heart beats rapidly. “Anyway, I have to go. Here is your aspirin. Take this after you eat your breakfast.” I said, standing up. 

“Elsa.” She said softly when I was in front of the door; my hand ceases on the doorknob. 

“Yeah?” I turn to face her. 

“Thank you. For taking care of me last night.” She said, while staring at the coffee in front of her.

“No worries. I’m your big sister-slash-best friend remember?” I said, smiling. “That is my job.” 

“Right.” She said, her eyes catches mine and I smile. She smiles too. “Bye. Good luck at work.” 

I gave her thumbs up. “You too.” 

With a wide smile, I left our apartment. 

Xxxx

“Good morning Dr. Winters.” 

I turn around to see Belle walking towards me. I greet her, “Good morning Belle.” 

She lowers her head, probably to hide the blush on her cheeks. It’s awkward knowing that the person in front of you has a massive crush on you. Kristoff’s words. Damn Kristoff. 

“Uhm… I was wondering if uhm…” She clears her throat. 

“Hmmm?” I urge her to continue while we walk towards the entrance of the hospital. 

“Uhm… never mind.” She said, smiling at me. 

I bite my bottom lip, “Uhm, okay.” 

“You look beautiful by the way.” Then she covers her mouth with her hand, “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” 

I smile at her. She’s so adorable. It’s like I can see myself at her. Being shy and all. Well atleast she could approach me. Unlike me, I can’t even make a first move towards any girls in particular. 

“You look beautiful too, Nurse Belle.” I reply and her cheeks grow red. I have this sudden urge to pinch her cheeks. 

“Well, uhm. Yeah. Thank you. I-I have to go. See you later.” She said, while running away from me. Her cheeks are flaming red. 

“That was cute.” Kristoff’s voice made me turn around. 

“Oh god. Don’t start the day with teasing.” I roll my eyes. 

Kristoff chuckles. “Okay, I won’t.” 

“Thank you.” I said. 

Then he bumps my shoulders with his, “But you have to admit, she is adorable. Getting shy and all. She’s just liked you before.” He said then adds, “Without the Anna 2.0 confidence you desperately want to achieve.” 

I roll my eyes. “I won’t even comment on that.” I said, walking fast away from him. 

“Oh come on. Admit it, Elsa. She. Is. Adorable. Right?” 

Sighing deeply, I nod my head. “Okay, she is.”

Kristoff laugh loudly, “Told yah!” 

“Stop with the teasing, okay?” I said in a serious voice. “Don’t tease me in front of her. It’s awkward.”

Kristoff grins widely. “If you say so.” 

We continue walking towards the hospital. My mind drifts from Anna and then Belle. Anna is just a friend, a sister, and my best friend. I can’t fall in love with friends anymore. I’ve been over that already. My first girlfriend was my best friend and look at what happened to us? We didn’t work out. She is married now with a loving husband and two kids. I can’t repeat history anymore. I will just be hurt in the end. Losing a friend and a lover at the same time hurts deeply. 

But with Belle? I don’t know, maybe Kristoff is right. Belle and I can be a thing. At least I could forget whatever feelings I have with Anna. 

And Maybe I will never be Anna 2.0 in the end. 

Maybe I’ll fall in love with Belle. 

And marry her in the future. 

But how about Anna? I deeply sighed. Anna was just a one-night stand. I can’t develop any feelings for her. I just can’t. 

 

“Are you okay, Elsa? You look like you’re in deep thought?” Kristoff asks, snapping my thoughts. 

I smile at him. “I’m perfectly fine.”


	6. Doctor Sex Goddess

“What are you cooking, Elsa?” Anna asks cheerfully. She puts her bag on the couch and walks towards me. “It smells nice.”

“Roast beef.” I answer. “I asked for my mom’s recipe for that. She is a good cook, you know. I don’t usually cook but whenever I miss my mom’s cooking, I just call her and ask her for instructions.” 

She sniffs rather exaggeratedly, “Hmmmmm. It smells really nice. I bet it’s delicious.”

“I hope so.” I said, smiling at her. “So, how was work?” 

She frowns, “Lots and lots and lots of paper works and meetings. So boring.”

I chuckle. “That’s office work for you. Well, atleast you get to sit every now and then compared to me. My legs usually kills me from all the standing and walking and running too.” 

Anna settles herself at the stool in front of our little bar, “Okay, Doctor Badass, you win.” She said grinning. 

“Doctor Badass, huh?” I comment, “Kristoff is Doctor Badass, not me.”

She shrugs her shoulders, “Oh, I bet you’re much more badass than him.”

I shake my head, “If you say so.” I said, smiling widely at her, “You better prepare the table, Ms. Hotel Heiress. Food is ready.” I announce, making her stand so quickly she nearly fell on the floor. 

“Good! I am starving!” she said loudly that made me chuckle lightly. She is just so cute. 

Xxxx

“Elsa.” Kristoff calls. I turn around so I could face him. Kristoff walks towards me at the nurses’ station, with a gorgeous doctor on his side.

“Good morning, Dr. Kristoff.” I greet. 

“Good morning.” He answers. “Elsa, this is Dr. Ariel Triton. She is our new Head Neurosurgeon, the Daughter of our former Head Neurosurgeon. She will take his father’s place. And you will be at her service for the week. Dr. Ariel, this is Dr. Elsa Winters, one of our intern doctors.” 

“Oh. Wow. Really?” I gasp. I can’t help but be excited. “Good morning Dr. Triton. I feel so honored to be at your service for the week.”

Miss Gorgeous Neurosurgeon smiles at me, her lips curving into a sexy smile. “You can call me Dr. Ariel. Dr. Triton is my father.” She said, winking at me. 

“Oh.” I blush. Did she just wink at me? She looks young, probably just a little older than me but she is really gorgeous. Her red hair shines brightly. Guess I could REALLY enjoy being at her service. 

I smile at her, “Okay, Dr. Ariel. I’m at your service.” 

“Good. So, first things first, let’s go make rounds.” She said. I nod my head and follow her. 

“Bye Kristoff.” I said. “See you at lunch,” 

“Yeah. Enjoy your first neurosurgery experience!” Kristoff smiles at me. I gave him a thumbs up. 

Xxxx

After making rounds to Dr. Ariel’s patients, we went straight to her office. Then she asked me a lot of questions regarding neurosurgery, probably to check my knowledge about it. 

“You’re good.” She comments after. “I want to be your mentor if you chose Neurosurgery as your specialization.” 

I smile at her, “I haven’t decided yet but this will definitely be on my list.” 

She leans towards me, “Good. We would have fun together then.” 

I back away from her, her scent invades my senses and for the love of God, I couldn’t concentrate. “Uhm, yeah. That would be great. Uhm, excuse me.” I stand abruptly. “I--- I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” 

She bats her eyelashes at me, her lips pursing, “Okay. Don’t get too long, Elsa.” 

I nod my head as I practically run away from her office. Wait, was she flirting with me? Is she even gay? Damn my gaydar! I don’t even know if she’s gay or not. 

Xxxx

Days passed and I have to admit that being at Dr. Ariel’s service made me feel like a real Badass Neurosurgeon. She taught me a lot of things. She is very smart, a good teacher, and not-to-mention HOT. 

I was scrubbing in the OR when she arrives, “Did you eat well?” she asks. 

“Yes.” I reply. I continue scrubbing my hands and forearms. 

“Good, because this brain surgery will take a long time. Do you think you can handle standing for long hours?” she said, turning to face me. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be with you till the end, Dr. Ariel.” I said, smiling at her. 

She smirks, “Well then, I’ll be waiting for you at the end.” She said, winking at me for the hundredth time. She really is flirting with me, is she?

Xxxx

We were at the middle of the surgery when Kristoff came, “Dr. Elsa.” He calls. I look at him; he was covering his mouth with a mask because this is a sterile area. It’s protocol. 

“Yes, Dr. Kristoff?” I answered. 

“Anna is waiting for you at my office. She told me to ask you what time will you be finished?” He said. 

Before I could answer, Dr. Ariel speaks, “Is she your girlfriend, Dr. Winters?” 

I shake my head. “No. She’s just my friend.” Then I turn my head on the side to look at Kristoff. “This might be longer than I expected. Tell her to go home without me.” 

The neurosurgeon chuckles, “You can go if you want to, your hours of work were finished anyway. I’ll just call another intern to assist me.” 

“Oh no no no. I want to finish this, Dr. Ariel.” I said, and then I turn to Kristoff again, “Explain it to her, she will understand. Or better yet, go on a drink with her without me. I know it’s Friday night so maybe she wants to go for a drink that’s why she’s here but this surgery is really important.” 

“Okay.” Kristoff said, “We’ll just go without you. I’ll take care of Anna.” 

“Don’t get too drunk. Drive Anna safely home, okay? I’ll be home late.” I said.

Kristoff left the OR and Dr. Ariel chuckles, “Are you sure it’s okay? You seem so concerned about Anna.” 

I shrug my shoulders, “She is like a sister to me. She is Kristoff’s cousin by the way. Anna Arendelle.”

“Oh, Anna Arendelle? The Medical Director’s daughter? I know her. She is gorgeous. The famous Hotel Heiress.” 

I chuckle. “Yeah, she is.”

“Are you and Anna… a thing?” she asks, looking intently at me. 

“No. She is just my best friend, really.” I reply. Dr. Ariel doesn’t need to know the details on how I met Anna. I hope she wouldn’t ask about that. 

xxxx

The surgery was a success. It lasted for 12 hours, imagine that! We started at 3 PM and we finished at 3 AM. I was supposed to go home after the surgery but I decided to stay instead. I’m just going to sleep on one of the on call rooms in the hospital. 

I was preparing the bunk bed when the door opens revealing Dr. Ariel. My eyes widen in shock when I saw her locking the door. Her eyes are pinned against mine. She looks at me with those hungry eyes that I can’t help but shiver. 

I swallow hard, “Oh, Dr. Ariel---“

I was cut off when her lips caught mine. Oh my god, is this happening? 

She backs me up against the wall that made me whimper. She bites my bottom lip that I gasp, making my mouth open for her to explore with her tongue. Oh my god. 

“I’ve been wanting to uhmmmm do this… since the first time I saw you…” she mumbles between kisses. My knees felt weak. So, she was really flirting with me then? 

I responded to her kisses with equal fervor. My tongue explores the crevice of her mouth and that made her moan deliciously. But then I realize something, I push her gently. “We can’t do this here.” I said breathlessly, gasping for air. 

She laughs seductively, “Don’t be naïve, Elsa. Almost everyone here is doing this. I’m stressed. I need a stress reliever.” 

“B-but you’re my senior.” I argue. 

She backs away, looking intently at me, “You’re not attracted to me.” She states. 

I blink, “No no no. I AM attracted to you. You’re gorgeous but---“

She cuts me off again, a devilish smile on her lips. “Then what’s wrong? Are you married? Do you have a girl friend? I’m not asking for relationship, Elsa. Don’t overthink this.” 

“I’m not asking for relationship either.” I said. “And yes, I’m single.”

She leans, her lips on my ears sending shivers down my spine, “We’re both consenting adults, Elsa. If you don’t like this, I’ll go. But if you like it, just shut up so we could start fucking each other.” She said boldly that made me wet. Oh, so wet. 

Letting everything go, I cup her cheeks and kiss her lips furiously. This time, I back her up against the wall. She moans. My tongue enters her mouth and she suckles it, I moan. 

I was gasping for air when she left my mouth; her lips went straight to my neck. She bites on the skin there and nips it. I whimper in ecstasy. 

I position my thighs in between her legs and that made her gasp. I remove her white coat rather quickly, and then my hands roam around her sexy body. Then I remove her top. My tongue travels on her breasts and my lips hover on her nipples. Her fingers grasp my hair. 

I kiss her lips again, while my fingers travel downwards. She was breathing heavily when my middle finger came in contact on her wet center. 

“You’re dripping wet, Doctor.” I said, smirking at her. 

“Stop talking and fuck me, Elsa.” She said breathlessly. 

So without further notice, I started fucking her against the wall with my fingers eliciting a loud moan on her sweet lips. 

Xxxx

I unlock the door of my apartment very quietly. It’s 6AM and I only slept for nearly 2 hours at the on call room. After I fuck Ariel against the wall, she haven’t had the time to return the favor to me because she was paged in the ER so I just slept there alone which was fine by me. I was too tired anyway. 

I was about to enter my room when I started to hear faint snores at the couch. I furrow my eyebrows. “Anna?” 

Anna was indeed sleeping on the couch, “Anna wake up.” 

She stirs, she still smelt of alcohol. She hasn’t changed her clothes from last night, I should have known. Kristoff is still a man even if they’re cousins; it would be very awkward for him to handle a drunk Anna by himself. 

“Anna, wake up.” I caress her shoulders. “Wake up.”

“Hmmm..” she mumbles, then starts to open her eyes. She blinks rapidly while she focuses on my face. 

“Good morning Anna.” I greet. I felt guilty that I haven’t been there last night for her. “Are you okay? You haven’t changed your clothes yet.”

“Good morn---- What happened to your neck??” she said in a shock tone. 

“Oh,” Fuck. I blush as I remembered Ariel biting and nipping at my neck earlier at the on call room. My eyes widen in realization as I also remembered the looks that the staff gave me at the hallways. They were looking at my kiss marks. Oh god! This is just so embarrassing.   
“Who gave you that?” Anna asks again, she looks pissed. 

“Oh. Uhm.” I blush furiously. “It was uhm---“

“Kristoff told me you’re on a very important surgery. Was that a lie?” 

“No. No. No. I was really on a very important surgery with Doctor,” I gulp in embarrassment, “With Doctor Ariel. We finished the surgery at 3 AM and…” I scratch the back of my neck, “we… did something after that.” 

She narrows her eyes, “So you ditched me because of this doctor?” 

“I was inside the on call room to sleep when she…. Uhm… locked the door and attacked me.” I chuckle nervously while looking at her. “I was overpowered by her sexiness.” I grin at her. 

She rolls her eyes and stands up, “Okay. Good for you then.” 

I grab her wrist, “Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t plan any of this to happen. I don’t want to ditch you last night but I was really on an important surgery. Besides, I didn’t know that we have plans?” 

“It’s Friday night, Elsa. We always have plans every Friday.” She said. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you.” I said in a sincere voice. “I’ll cook spaghetti.” I said, smiling at her. “Your favorite.” 

Anna sighs then she smiles at me, “Okay. Only because I love spaghetti. I’ll just take a shower.”

I release the hold I have on her wrist. “Okay.” I smile. 

“Elsa.” 

“Yes, Anna?” 

Anna stops in front of her room, her back was facing me, “You should tell Doctor Ariel not to give you love bites next time. They look awful.” 

“Oh. Yeah. I will.” I am so sure I look like a tomato now. And somehow I felt guilty that she saw my love bites, and I don’t know why. Anna and I aren’t in a relationship anyway. 

Xxxx

Weeks passed and my sexual encounter with Ariel happens frequently in the on call room. The whole hospital knows about it ever since they saw the bites on my neck. News spread fast and apparently, I was named Dr. Sex Goddess. Kristoff told me about it and I was just so embarrassed. 

“Hey Dr. Sex Goddess.” Kristoff approaches me one afternoon.

I glare at him. “Don’t call me that!”

“What? Everybody calls you that behind your back.” He said chuckling. “I can’t believe it. From a timid and shy Dr. Winters, you just emerge into this so-called sex goddess persona. How did you manage to do that?” he said, his voice teasing. 

I roll my eyes. “I didn’t know that having sex with Ariel made me like this. She is just so, you know, loud and---“ 

Kristoff laughs again, “Oh yeah, I heard that. Ariel was screaming your name inside the on call room. I almost fell down on my seat when I heard that rumor. It was just so fucking unbelievable.” 

“Can we just not talk about this?” I beg. “I’m embarrassed already.”

“You are indeed Anna 2.0 now. Happy?” he said. 

“I don’t feel like I’m Anna 2.0. I still don’t have Anna’s confidence anyway. Ariel threw herself at me; I am just not capable of rejecting her. Who would reject her? She is scorching hot.” Come to think of it, Ariel was always the one pulling me down the hallways to make out. She was always making the first move. She must be named Dr. Sex Goddess, not me. “Ariel should be named Dr. Sex Goddess, not me.” I said, voicing my thoughts. 

Kristoff shakes his head, “No, you don’t understand Elsa. There are a lot of girls here in the hospital who were dying to make out with you. They’re just waiting for you to make a move. You haven’t realized how gorgeous you are, haven’t you?” 

I shake my head, not believing him. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well, believe me. We all knew that you’re single even if you constantly makes out with Ariel. I mean, Ariel denies having relationship with you. She said you were both consenting adults.”

“Well, that’s true. We’re not dating. We’re just you know… buddies. Fuck buddies. Especially when she’s stressed.” I said. 

“That is why girls here pin over you. They want to know or rather feel your magical tongue.” Kristoff said, snickering. 

“Kristoff!” I glare at him. “You didn’t just say that!” My cheeks are flaming red now. 

Kristoff raises his arms, laughing at me. “Not my words, Elsa.” 

“Oh god, this is just insane.” I said, shaking my head. 

“But seriously, you can have all the girls you want here. If you could just make the first move, Elsa.” Kristoff said in a serious tone. “Why not try Belle? I told you, that girl has a massive crush on you.” 

“Which is why I can’t hurt her, Kristoff. She’s nice. She is the marrying kind. I can’t play with her. I’m not ready for relationship, you know that. I’m broken. I have a frozen heart. I’m not capable of loving anymore.” I sigh. “I don’t want to love anymore.”

Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, “Well then, enjoy being the ‘new’ you for the meantime.” He smiles genuinely at me then continues, “I promise you that one day, you will fall in love again Elsa. I’m sure of that.” He points a finger on my chest directly to my heart, “That heart of yours will beat again, don’t lose hope. In the meantime, enjoy your single life. You have my blessing.”

“Thanks Kristoff.” I said. 

Xxxx

Saturday morning is our scheduled grocery time. It is also our bonding time. We laugh like children while shopping. Anna doesn’t care about prices, she just picks up what she likes and put it in our cart, then I’m going to put it back and choose the cheaper ones. We were doing this almost every week, sometimes I think she does it just to earn a reaction from me. 

Being with Anna platonically makes my life complete. As I’ve said, I’d rather have a perfect friend than having a relationship. I am very much satisfied with my life right now. My sexual life is very much active. Ariel wasn’t the only one I made out with inside the on call room. Nurses and doctors alike were throwing themselves at me. I just can’t refuse them, so I’m really living by the nickname Dr. Sex Goddess. 

Anna always teases me with that nickname but I just let her. She said she was happy for me. She said that I need that. I was in the closet for a long time and this is my chance to explore my sexuality, to explore my single life. 

“Hey, why are you in deep thought?” she said, her chin rests on my left shoulder. We were getting more affectionate lately. Anna is like my not-girlfriend girlfriend. We act like a real couple sometimes but we’re just really close. I deeply buried my growing feelings for her; I don’t want to destroy what I have with Anna. I am happy like this. 

I grab the canned tuna on the shelf. “I was just calculating prices.” I lied. 

Her hands encircle my waist. I felt my heart beats fast. Damn it. So much for burying your feelings, Elsa.

“You don’t have to do that.” she said, her chin still rests on my shoulder. “I can pay for all of this, you know.”

I pull away from her. “Anna, we talk about this already. I have a job, you have a job. I know you’re rich and all but your parents’ money are not your money.” I said, narrowing my eyes at her. 

She snorts, “Okay, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you overthinking. And I know for a fact that you have to pay for your tuition and all, I just don’t want you to work hard. So hard. And I really want to help.” 

I cup her chin, making her face me. I smile genuinely at her. “I know you want to help but I don’t want your help, Anna. I can do this by myself.”

“Yeesh. You and your stupid pride, Elsa.” She said, rolling her eyes. 

I chuckle lightly and pull her towards me, “Come here.” I said then I hug her tightly. “Thanks for your offer though.” I whisper. 

“JEEZ! GET A ROOM!” someone shouts and we pull away from each other immediately. 

“Fuck you.” Anna snarls at the man who said that, and that made me grab her wrist. 

“It’s okay, Anna.” I said, chuckling lightly. She just rolls her eyes at the man.

Xxxx

The next day, I saw Belle at the hallway and I smiled at her. “Good morning Nurse Belle.” I greet her. 

She didn’t look at me. “Good morning.” She was walking fast, and I almost feel that she was avoiding me like a plague. She didn’t even stop walking. 

I furrow my eyebrows. Usually she acts cheerfully and shy towards me but right now, she was like angry with me. What did I do?

With a deep sigh, I continue walking towards the Nurses’ station. I have a patient for Dr. Ariel in the Pediatric Unit so it means I would be working with Belle for the rest of the day. 

Xxxx

Dr. Ariel, Belle and I are in front of the said patient. Dr. Ariel discusses the procedure to the mother of the patient while I listen intently. Belle was quiet the whole time and I felt almost guilty because I know exactly why she was being quiet and rather professional. She must have heard the rumors between Ariel and I. 

“Nurse, prepare the patient in an hour. We will do the surgery immediately.” Dr. Ariel said in her professional voice. Then she leans towards me, “Follow me in my office, Elsa.” 

A blush crept on my cheeks. My eyes immediately caught Belle and she lowers her head. God, this is just awkward. 

With a sway on her hips, Ariel walks away. 

“So, you and uhm, Dr. Ariel.” Belle said in a casual tone. 

I deeply sigh, “We’re not… uhm… together.” 

She nods, her eyes refusing to look at me. “Dr. Sex Goddess.” She mumbles. 

I blush hard. I didn’t know why I was so embarrassed. “Uhm, I have to go. Whatever you’re thinking, Belle. I don’t know.”

“You’re a heartbreaker, Elsa. You’re like Anna Arendelle now. You’re following her footsteps.” She said softly but her tone was accusing. “It’s just so disappointing.”

“I---“ I close my mouth shut. I don’t need to explain to Belle. “I’ll go. Thank you, Nurse Belle.” 

“Elsa wait---“

I walk away from her, not daring to look back. 

I don’t need to explain to Belle. This is my life. I am free, am I not? I am single in my dream city. This is me exploring my sexuality. I don’t need to explain to anyone. 

And I’m not a heartbreaker. 

But as much as I don’t want to admit, Belle’s words keep ringing on my ears. 

“You’re a heartbreaker, Elsa. You’re like Anna Arendelle now. You’re following her footsteps. It’s just so disappointing.”


	7. Her First Priority

The thing that had been going between Dr. Ariel and I continued for a month or so. It changes me a lot. Belle and I haven’t talked with each other ever since. And I lived by the name of Dr. Sex Goddess in the hospital. 

I had a rough past (in terms of love life). I was cheated, left, and treated like a trash by my past girlfriends. To think that they were the ones who pursued me at the start and then left me when it was my turn to fall for them, I was indeed treated like a stupid idiot. 

The moaning of the woman beneath me stops my train of thoughts. Oh, right. I was in the middle of something. This X-ray Technician attacked me several minutes ago; I was in her office asking for the X-ray Film of one patient when she pulled me against her after she locked the door. If my memory serves me right, her name is Regina. She is famous for her nickname, ‘the evil queen’ because she was such a snob, and she snarls at everyone. Well, judging by the fact that she just attacked me minutes ago, she was indeed a queen. 

As I’ve previously mentioned, I don’t have the capability to reject anyone. Does that make me a slut then? Well, I don’t care what others say, I mean, who would reject such a gorgeous, hot, older woman who practically threw themselves at you, right?

The perfect girl is gone. I was always the ‘perfect girl’. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, perfect nurse, the future perfect doctor and they also said that I would be a perfect wife. But they are all wrong, I am not PERFECT. I am different, I am unique, I have skeletons in my closet i.e. my SEXUALITY. I was always the shy and timid one, the nice one, the one being played at, but this time, it won’t happen again. The perfect girl is INDEED gone! 

I smirk at the moaning mess beneath me. Her lips are parted while I finger-fucked her in her desk. This is a sight to behold. Who would have thought that I was given the opportunity to fuck Evil Queen Regina Mills. 

“Oh god!” she moans then she grabs the back of my neck and starts giving me sloppy kisses while I fuck her. 

I left her lips and started to kiss her neck, and then my tongue lavishes her right ear as I whisper the words I always say for the past month with women who threw themselves at me, “Don’t fall in love with me. Say it and I’ll make you come.” 

“Wha—What?” She was panting. 

“Don’t fall in love with me. Say it and I’ll make you come.” I said seductively on her ear. “Say it.”

My fingers stop moving and she groans. 

“Fuck!” she snarls. 

“Say it.” I said, as I bit her ear softly and my thumb brushes her clit. 

“Fuck!” she pants again, “I won’t…. uhhhh…. Fall…. Uhhhhh… in love…. Uhhh oh god! uhhhhh uhhmmm with you! Damn it! Make me uhhhhh come!” 

I smirk again; my fingers curl inside of her making sure to hit the right spot. Her whole body trembles and she cries out in extreme pleasure. 

I pull myself away from her, “Now, can you give me the X-ray Film I need?” I said, smirking sexily at her. Her hair was a mess, and she was breathing heavily. Still, she looks so hot!

“Can you uhhh… give me a moment to breathe first?” she said, rolling her eyes. 

I gave her a lopsided smile. 

Xxxx

“Hey! What took you so long?” Kristoff asks as I handed him the X-ray film. 

“Nothing.” I said, looking away from him. 

“Did the evil queen gave u a hard time?” he asks again, this time, his voice was teasing. 

I look at him to see that he was trying not to laugh, “Kristoff!” My eyes are wide open as he laughs uncontrollably. 

I was so embarrassed. “How did you know?” I ask dumbly. Of course, he should have heard. Regina wasn’t really that quiet. Oh god! Ugh!

“I followed you but then evil queen probably locked the door immediately and seconds later, I heard her panting your name. I was in complete shock.” He said, and then he laughs again. “That is just so weird.” 

I blush furiously. “You have to admit, she is hot.” 

He taps my shoulder, “Oh yeah, she is. That is why I was shock. She was snob and all, but you manage to get inside her pants. THAT, my friend, is an achievement.” He said, laughing again. 

I purse my lips and roll my eyes at him. 

Xxxx

“Hi Dr. Winters. You’re looking amazing, as always.” 

“Hi Jane. So are you.” I smile at her. “So how is my patient?” 

Jane is one of the nurses in the Medical-Surgical Unit. She is pretty and friendly. As far as I know, she is straight so I never made a move on her. And besides, I never make moves to anyone. They were just practically throwing themselves at me. 

She handed me the chart, her fingers linger on my own. I look at her, and she winks at me. She is definitely not straight. Oh god. 

She wets her lips and stares at me with those hungry eyes. I swallow hard. 

I back away from her. “Uhm… I need to go to my patient. Thanks Nurse Jane.” I said. 

Jane chuckles and then she went on my side, “I’ll accompany you then, Dr. Winters.” 

Okay, Breathe. I mentally told myself. I already know the ending of this situation. God, why are all the staff in Arendelle Hospital these HOT? Like raging hormones HOT. 

Anyway, I tried my best to ignore this hot nurse beside me as I examine my patient’s abdomen. On the other hand, Jane continues to give me seductive eyes. When I finished my rounds, I practically run away from her. 

Xxxx

“Uhhhh… ahhhhh… fuck…. Ahhhhh… ohhhh!” 

My tongue continues its ministration on Jane’s soaking center. Wondering how I got into this mess again? Well, Jane managed to corner me in the ladies’ room before I leave the hospital. She kissed me and well, yeah. You know what happened after that. 

“Don’t stop, oh god! Faster… ahhhhh… uhhhhh…”

Her juices fill my entire tongue. God, she is delicious. Girls are really fucking delicious. Her walls are clenching around my tongue that I know she is getting close, but then the ringing of my phone stops me from moving. I pull away abruptly. 

“No no no no. Get back here Elsa!” she groans. 

That was Anna’s assigned ringing tone and I just can’t ignore her. 

“Hello, Anna?” I answer immediately. 

“Elsa…” she coughs. “I thought you’re at home already.” She croaks. 

“Are you feeling okay?” I ask, standing up and combing my hair with my fingers. “You’re getting worse. I told you not to work anymore this morning, you didn’t listen to me. I’m coming home, okay? Something just uhhh… came up. I’ll be there before you know it. Just stay in your bed and wait for me.” 

“Okay.” She said then she coughs again. “I’ll be here.” 

“I’ll be right there.” I said, ending the call. I turn to face Jane who was clearly irritated. 

“Well?” she said, her legs still spread wide. 

“I need to go.” I said firmly. 

“What? Can we just continue this and make me come?” she said, her voice sounds really irritated. Well, who wouldn’t be? She was so worked up. 

I shake my head, heading for the door. “Anna needs me, I need to go. Immediately.” 

“Goddammit Elsa! Just please make me come. I know the drill. I’ll say it. I won’t fall in love with you. I won’t Elsa. Just please make me come. Right now!” she said, louder this time. 

“I’m sorry Jane. I have priorities. I need to go home. Fast.” 

“Damn it!” she curses under her breath. I felt really bad but what can I do? Anna is my priority. She needs me right now. 

Xxxx

“Anna!” I called her name as soon as I unlock the door of our apartment. “Where are you?” 

“Bathroom!”

I run immediately towards the bathroom, Anna was sitting on the floor, her face towards the toilet, and she is vomiting continuously. 

“What happened to you?” I ask. “We have to go to the hospital!” 

“No no no no. I’m fine, Elsa. I just need rest, I guess.” She croaks. 

“Anna…” I sigh. 

“You’re a doctor, just take care of me here. Please?” she said, her eyes begging for me to grant her request. 

“Okay.” I help her to stand up, I put her arms around me and I wipe her mouth with a towel. We are staring at each other for a while. “Are you okay?” I ask, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

She smiles at me weakly, “I am okay now that you’re here.” She throws her arms at me and hugs me tightly. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Anna.” I said, sniffing her strawberry-smelled hair. 

“Don’t leave me. Ever. Promise me.” She said softly. “Promise me, Elsa.” 

I hug her tightly. “I won’t leave you, Anna. I promise.” 

Xxxx

After I tucked Anna on her bed, I went into the kitchen to make soup. She made me so worried that I called Kristoff to tell him that I can’t make it to the hospital tomorrow. He was worried too but I told him that Anna is okay. I’ll take care of her. 

“Anna.” I sit on her bed and try to wake her up. “Anna, wake up.” 

Slowly, she opens her eyes. “Hi.” 

I smile at her. “Hi.” I reply. “I made you soup.”

She starts to sit down and I immediately assist her so she could lean onto the bed frame. “Thank you.” 

I started to feed her and she just grin widely at me. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?” I ask. 

“I can’t believe that someone is feeding me. I mean, I’m Anna Arendelle, the hotel heiress, the notorious playgirl, the---“

After I blew the spoonful of soup, I put it immediately into her mouth to cut her off, and then I grin widely, “Stop talking and just enjoy the fact that I’m taking care of you, okay?” 

She smiles again, “Yes, Dr. Winters. Sorry for being a hard-headed patient.” She said, grinning at me again. 

I chuckle lightly. “Good. Now be a good girl and open your mouth. Say ‘aaaah’…” 

“You are treating me like a child.” She pouts, crossing her arms.

“Because I’m older than you?” I reply smugly. 

“Just 3 fucking years, Elsa. You’re just 3 years older than me.” She said, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean that---“

“By the way, who was with you earlier?” she asks, changing the subject. 

“With me?” I ask dumbly. Uh-oh!

“I heard a woman’s heavily breathing at the background earlier. Who was she this time?” she said, her voice calm and relaxed. 

I scratch the back of my neck, “Well… uhm… Her name is Jane. She is a nurse. I was about to leave the hospital but she managed to corner me in the ladies’ room.” 

“And you just---“ 

“Well, uhm… she was hot and you know---“ 

Anna nods her head slowly, “You were eating her out judging by her heavily panting and---“

I cover my face in embarrassment, “Oh god, are we really having this conversation, Anna?”

“Don’t be embarrassed. I am your mentor, right?” she said, smiling but I noticed that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. But she was just probably feeling weak. 

I look at her straight into her eyes, “Well, she was about to have an orgasm when you called me, and I answered the phone because I knew you were the one calling because of that special ringing tone, and then I just left her there begging me to continue what we were doing. And I can’t. I told her that I have priorities and I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m an asshole.” I said in one breath, trying to speed up the story. 

Anna’s eyes widen, “You just leave her there? Hot and bothered?”

I shrug my shoulders, “Well, you are much more important.” 

She starts to laugh, “Oh man. That is just unbelievable. I’m pretty sure she really thinks you are an asshole, Elsa.”

“Hey, whose side are you on? I went here for you as fast as I can, you know. At least give me some credit here.” I glare at her. 

She grins widely; “I am flattered that you chose me over that hot nurse you were eating out earlier.” She snickers.

“Stop it.” I glare at her again. “I am already embarrassed.” 

She chuckles, and then she leans into me and kisses my cheek. I was speechless. 

“Thank you, Elsa. For choosing me and taking care of me.” She said softly. 

I am pretty sure I am blushing right now. So I stand up to hide it from her. “I need to take a shower first. I’ll be back okay?” 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” She said, chuckling. 

Xxxx

I promised Anna that I wouldn’t leave her side so I slept beside her on her bed. At the middle of the night, I was awoken by a groaning and grunting sound coming from Anna. “Anna! Are you okay?” 

She opens her eyes, she is shivering. I check her temperature by caressing her forehead, she is burning hot. “I’m cold.” 

I was about to stand up when she grips on my shirt, “Don’t go. Don’t leave me.” 

“Anna, I need to get---“

She pulls my shirt again, “Don’t leave me Elsa. Just hug me. I’m cold.” 

With a deep sigh, I lie on her bed again and wrap her arms around me, “Is this okay?” 

She hugs me tightly in response. “Mmmmmm…”

“Oh Anna…” I sigh. My hands caught her own, then I plant a small kiss on top of her head. 

Xxxx

“Elsa… wake up.” 

“Mmmmmm…”

“Elsa.”

“Go away.” I mumble as I bury myself at the crook of her neck. 

“Elsa… Wake up… mmmmmm…” 

“I’m sleeping…” I mumble again, inhaling the scent of Anna’s neck. “Hmmmm…” 

She chuckles. “No, you’re not.” 

I shift my legs. “Sleeping.” I mumble. 

Then I heard a strangled moan. “Elsa…” 

“Hmmmm…” I mumble. Now it was my time to moan. 

“Elsa…” she breathes. “Your mmmmm leg…” 

I open my eyes slowly, clearly irritated, “What?” 

“Your leg. Mmmmm…” she moans again that made my eyes wide. 

Oh shit! 

“Oh Anna, I’m so sorry!” I exclaim. Apparently, our sleeping position changed and I was the one hugging Anna, my head was buried at the crook of her neck while my leg settled between her thighs, making her moan. “Oh god!” I pull away immediately. “I’m so sorry, Anna.” 

Anna was panting heavily, and it was a sight to behold. She closes her eyes and it looks like she was calming herself. 

“Anna, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” I ask, I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. “Are you okay?” 

She let out a deep breath, “I am okay. I was just… uhmm…” 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea that---“ I said, clearly in a panic. My cheeks are flushed as I remembered our positions earlier. 

“Hey, it’s okay Elsa. It’s okay. Breathe. Don’t panic. I am okay. I’m fine.” She said, as she stands up to comfort me. 

“Don’t stand up yet!” I guide her back into her bed, “You might get dizzy and nauseous again.” I scold her. 

She chuckles, “I’m fine now, Elsa. You are a good doctor-slash-nurse.” 

I smile smugly at her, “Well, technically I am a nurse.” 

She rolls her eyes, “Okay show-off!” she teases. 

It was my turn to laugh now, “Do you want to take a bath so you would feel refreshed? I’ll prepare it for you.” 

She furrows her eyebrows, “Don’t you have work today?” 

“I called Kristoff yesterday, I told him I can’t make it today. I have to take care of you.” I said while rummaging Anna’s drawers. “Where are your panties? Oh here it is.”

I was about to pick one red skimpy bikini on her drawer when Anna snatches them away from me. 

“Don’t look at these!” she said, her cheeks flushed. 

I laugh. “Anna, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed?” 

She grits her teeth, “This is private things and---“

I chuckle, “Anna, I already saw you wearing that remember? You look sexy and hot at that time, by the way.” I grin at her. Embarrassed Anna is really a cute Anna. “But then I rip it off from you---“

“Elsa!” she screams. 

I laugh at her, raising my arms at her in surrender, “Okay, I was just joking. Jeez.” 

“Can you prepare my bath now?” she said in a serious tone. 

I stop laughing, “Okay, my princess. I will.” 

I didn’t know that my joke would offend her. I mean, we usually joke around about that night, and basically she was always the one teasing me and all that. I wonder why she got embarrassed this time. 

“Your bath is ready.” I called. 

“Thank you.” She said as soon as she enters the bathroom. 

“I’ll leave you alone. What do you want for breakfast?” I ask, not looking at her anymore. I was just so embarrassed that I made her embarrassed. 

She grabs my wrist, “Can you stay with me for a while here? I still feel weak.” She said softly. 

My cheeks flushed, “Are you sure?” 

She nods. “I’m sorry for getting embarrassed. I mean you’re right. You saw me naked already. It won’t excite you anymore, is it?” 

My heart beats fast as her words registers on my brain. Anna’s naked body still excites me but I just buried my thoughts of her deeply. So I lied, I need to lie. “Of course. You’re just my little sister now, Anna. You can trust me.” I assure her. 

She smiles weakly, “Yeah. Thanks Elsa.” She said, and then she removes her robe in front of me casually like it was nothing. 

And I tried so hard to act all casual. Like Anna’s naked body is in front of me and I need to act normal outside but deep inside I was melting. 

“Okay. You’re ready.” I guide her towards the bathtub by grabbing her wrist. I was really trying hard to act normal and I think I am giving the best performance of my life. 

“You’re not going to leave, right?” Anna asks softly. 

“I won’t. I’ll wash your hair and scrub your back if you want me to.” I said, smiling at her. 

“You’ll do that?” 

“Of course.” I said. “I’ll take care of you, Anna. I promise you that, right?” 

“Thank you, Elsa.”

Anna settles herself inside the bathtub and I began to wash her hair. I look away in an instant when Anna raises her left thigh to scrub it. Her soft moans weren’t helping my senses either. Oh god! Let this torture be finished already. 

“Can you scrub my back? I can’t reach it.” she said in a soft seductive voice. 

“Of course.” I said. Biting my lip hard, I scrub her back slowly. Her skin is so soft beneath my fingers. “Is this okay, Anna?” 

“Yes Elsa. It’s perfect.” 

I can feel heat raging through my body and I thought of Dr. Ariel, Regina, Jane, that girl from the Pharmacy Department, the nurse from NICU, the intern doctor, and Dr. Tiana, the Ob-Gyne. I think this would be the only time that I wish I had someone on my bed right now just to make me forget Anna. 

Just to make me forget this freckled beauty in front of me. 

“Elsa.” 

“Yes?” 

“I heard someone is at the door.” 

DING-DONG DING-DONG

“Oh.” I stand up abruptly. 

With my heart beating fast, sweat dripping on my forehead and not-to-mention the wetness I feel down there, I get out of the bathroom. I mentally scold myself for thinking these naughty thoughts. I really feel like an asshole right now. 

I open the door and was met by a very voluptuous, attractive woman with tanned skin, and long, lustrous black hair with big brown eyes. “Hi.” I said in all awkward fashion. 

“Hello hot blondie, who are you?” she said in her sultry voice. 

“Ahmm… Who are you?” I ask in return. 

She rolls her eyes and pushes me forward. “I’m extremely offended that you don’t know me, anyway, where is Anna? Where is my cousin? And who are you? I’m pretty sure Anna lives alone here; I mean if you’re one of her one night stands, I think you should go. Anna probably wouldn’t want to see you when she wakes up.” 

“I’m not… I’m---“

“Jasmine! You’re here!” Anna exclaims. 

“Anna! I miss you baby girl! I’m so disappointed that you weren’t there at the airport yesterday!” 

“I’m so sorry. It must have slipped off my mind. I was not feeling well yesterday.” Anna answers. 

“And who is this blondie? Don’t tell me she is your girlfriend? You don’t do girlfriends Anna.” 

Anna chuckles, “Her name is Elsa. We live here. She is my best friend.” 

“Oh, is that so?” then Jasmine turn to face me, “I am Jasmine Jafar. Anna’s favorite cousin.” She said that made Anna laugh. 

“Jasmine Jafar? The model turned actress?” I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. 

“Yes. Blondie.” She said, smirking at me. 

Then she turn to face Anna again, “Now, tell me why you moved out of your beloved penthouse apartment, Anna?” 

The two cousins left me dumbfounded as they went inside Anna’s room. 

I was about to make breakfast for the three of us when I realized I need a cold shower right now as thoughts of Anna’s naked body filled my thoughts again.


	8. An Awkward Situation

“Hey, how’s Anna?” Kristoff approaches me while I’m eating my lunch. I had a rough morning; there were lots and lots of patients coming in the ER where I am currently assigned. The place was like a war zone. Adrenaline washed over me earlier that I even had no chance to sit down ever since I came this morning. 

I bit my sandwich first before replying, I am just so hungry. “She is fine. Jasmine is taking care of her.”

Kristoff’s eyes widened, “Jasmine? Cousin Jasmine?”

“Oh yeah, right. She’s your cousin too, didn’t you know?” I ask then I reach out for my bottled water on the table and drink it. 

“They didn’t even tell me. Those sneaky---“ Kristoff furrows his eyebrows. 

“You should visit her then. I think I heard that she is staying at Anna’s penthouse apartment.” I said, nonchalantly. 

“Well, she was early. She usually comes for Anna’s birthday and--- I wonder why---“ 

I furrow my eyebrows, “Anna’s birthday? When is her birthday?”

Kristoff stares at me in disbelief, “You mean you don’t know? I thought you were close? You don’t know the birthday of your best friend-slash-roommate?” he chuckles. “Unbelievable! Anna’s birthday is very very important Elsa.” He made a ‘tsk’ sound. 

I cross my arms, “How will I suppose to know that? She didn’t even tell me. And we’ve just known each other for like, what? 8months?” 

Kristoff smirks at me, “Well, you should have asked her before.” Then he looks at me as he beams with pride while speaking, “Anyway, Her birthday will be in 2 months, and her parents are already preparing for that. It is a very grand celebration, Elsa. Very grand, I’m telling you. It is a formal event that requires invitation and stuff. If you haven’t received one, well, too bad. Usually, a lot of important people get invites. Politicians, businessman, actors, actresses alike; and all of our relatives around the world fly back to the US just for this event. It happens every year; it’s like a grand reunion or something.”

My eyes widen, “Woah! Yeah, that sounds really grand.” I fidget in my seat, as I realized that I’m going to meet every relative of Anna in 2 months. Then I remembered Jasmine Jafar, she has a strong aura that I don’t want to mess with. She was nice but I think that we won’t be able to get along. Well, at least for me, she was scary. I can’t even look at her in the eye. She has this strong personality surrounding her that makes me nervous. And yeah, she is also gorgeous and not-to-mention famous. Like really famous. 

“Hey, you zoned out.” Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, “What are you thinking?”

I shake my head, “Nothing.” 

“Okay, if you say so. Anyway, I’ll just call Anna later. I really miss cousin Jasmine.” He stands up, “And oh, Anna is Jasmine’s prodigy. Anna looks up to Jasmine. Jasmine is an older version of Anna and Anna is the younger version of Jasmine, you got my point?”

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nod my head. I got it.   
Sighing deeply, I finish my food and drinks quickly before resuming work in the ER.   
Jasmine is an older version of Anna and Anna is the younger version of Jasmine.

Those words were stuck in my head the entire day. 

Xxxx

One week had passed that Anna and I haven’t spent much time together. She was always with her cousin while I was busy working in the hospital, making up for the hours I need as an intern. I also worked 24 hours for 3 days. And when I get home, Anna wasn’t there. 

Anna insisted on taking me to VIP parties with her cousin but I refused. She pouted and I was tempted to give in but I have a busy week so I just promised her that next time, I’ll be available for her. Besides, I saw how happy was Anna with her older cousin and I just want them to enjoy their moment together. 

Apparently, the reason why Jasmine arrived early for Anna’s birthday was that she wasn’t going to make it at the exact date. She has taping schedule in London that she couldn’t cancel; otherwise she would be sued for breaking the contract. This is the only week she would be available for Anna and she really is making up for it. 

With a deep sigh, I unlock our apartment door. I wasn’t expecting company the moment I open the door. 

“Elsa! You’re home early. Good!” Anna squeals. She carries a shot glass on her right hand, and a lemon on her left hand.

Her cousin was sitting beside her on the couch, she smirks at me and I gulp nervously. 

“Actually, it’s not that early.” I said, pointing my hand at the wall clock. “It’s almost midnight.”

Anna looks at the clock, and then she giggles. She is clearly drunk. “Oh yeah. So you’re late.” Then she looks at me and points her finger at me, “Then why are you late?”

I chuckle lightly, walking towards her. “You know why.” 

Standing beside her, I lean down at her and kiss the top of her head. 

Anna looks up after I kiss her head, “Oh yeah, yeah, I know why. Who are you fucking this time at the on call room? Or the storage room? Or the dressing room or---“

My eyes widen as Anna continues, I was flushing in embarrassment when I heard Jasmine laughing. Oh god.

“Anna! Stop it. I wasn’t fucking anyone okay?” I cover her mouth and look at Jasmine. Then all of a sudden I scream in pain, I withdraw my hand from Anna, “Ouch! You bit me!” I accused. Anna just continued laughing. 

Anna offers me a tequila shot and I accepted it. I had 6 shots of tequila all in all. I found out that Jasmine was really cool and friendly. The nervousness I felt towards her subsides. 

Then after a while, Anna stands up, swaying because of her drunken stupor, “Elsa shere ish my 2.0. You get it, Jas? She followshed my footstepsh ash I followed yoursh. And now ssshe ish fucking the entire hospital population.” She pointed at her own chest, “Sheeee? I am a great teacher! Like you!” 

Jasmine couldn’t stop laughing at Anna’s drunken state. 

“I think you should rest Anna,” Jasmine stands up after a while and guides Anna towards her bedroom. 

“No no no! I am not finishsshhed talking, hey!” 

Jasmine ignores her as she continues to guide her on her room. 

How many tequila shots did Anna had? 

Shaking my head, I began to clean up the empty bottles of tequila and shot glasses. Then I took a shower immediately so I could have my long-awaited sleep. 

Xxxx  
After I finish taking shower, I put my bathrobe on and walk towards my bedroom. So imagine my surprise when I see Jasmine sitting on my bed as soon as I open my door. 

“Oh, hi.” I stand there awkwardly, wondering why Jasmine Jafar is inside my bedroom. “You need anything?” 

Jasmine gives me ‘the look’ that I gulp nervously. Uh-oh.

“Why are you here exactly?” I ask nervously as she walks towards me, her hips swaying seductively. 

She hovers in front of me that I stood motionless, “I was waiting for this opportunity actually. Glad that I have the chance now.” 

I furrow my eyebrows, “What do---“

She cuts me off by kissing me fully on my mouth. I barely even registered what was going on as she pushes me against the wall. Wait, what?

I gasp and she took that opportunity for her tongue to enter my mouth, I moan as she explores the crevices of my mouth rather aggressively. 

I push her away, “Wait. Wait.” I said as I turn my head away from her. I push her gently. “What are you doing?”

Her eyes stare down at me dangerously. She was gasping and frowning at the same time. “What’s wrong? Tell me, aren’t you at least attracted to me? I’ll be very offended, Elsa. So choose your words.” She said, her words teasing now. 

I open my mouth to say ‘No’. But why would I lie? Jasmine Jafar is a very attractive woman. She is a sexy goddess. She is a walking sex object. Those eyes, those lips, those hips and not-to-mention her long smooth black hair. My weakness, actually.

“You are a very attractive woman, Jasmine. But clearly you’re drunk. And you’re Anna’s cousin. It would be inappropriate---“

Jasmine starts to laugh that made me furrow my eyebrows at her. “Why are you laughing?” I ask. 

“Anna’s cousin? So what? And why would it be inappropriate?” then she stops, her eyes widen. “Don’t tell me you’re in love with my cousin, Elsa? Are you?” 

“What? No!” I answer immediately. My heart beats faster that it should. I am really not in love with Anna. Love is a strong word. I am NOT in love with Anna! I CAN’T be in love with Anna! “What are you talking about? Anna is my bestfriend. She is JUST my bestfriend. Why would---“

She cuts me off by pressing her finger on my lips, “I was just asking, Elsa. No need to get all worked up like that.” 

I shake my head and remove her finger on my lips. “I am NOT.” 

Jasmine chuckles again, then she looks at me with those seductive bedroom eyes of hers, “Number One, I am not THAT drunk. Number Two, this is just a one night stand, Elsa. I’m not asking for a relationship. Hell, I don’t do relationships. Number Three, you’re gorgeous and I want you. Now. I’m already wet for you and you’re making me wet even more by your resistance. I love challenges.” 

Oh god. Her words. She’s so vulgar. 

She continues, “And lastly, if you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me. You’re single, I am single. So what the fuck is the problem, Elsa?” 

If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.  
If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.  
If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.

Her words are stuck on my head. I am not in love with Anna. Yes, I have this kind of feelings towards her but I don’t know if it’s love or lust or anything that I know of. And I won’t let anyone ruin our friendship even if it includes myself and my feelings. 

If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.  
If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.  
If you’re not in love with Anna, then prove it to me.

So I did what I had to do. 

Anna 2.0  
Dr. Sex Goddess  
Whichever name they want to call me, I don’t care. 

Who, in their right mind, can say NO to a gorgeous famous model actress? Jasmine Jafar is like Angelina Jolie (my all time celebrity crush) and who would say NO to that? 

Blame the alcohol or my irrational thinking. Screw everything. The gorgeous actress wants me? Am I really that lucky? 

I grab her shirt and pull her towards me; I give her open-mouthed kisses as I begin to push her towards my bed. I straddle her thighs but then she flips me over. 

“Hmmm. You want to be dominant, huh? That is not an option with me, sweetie.” She smirks at me seductively, and then she starts to trail down kisses on my neck. Next thing I know, she was pulling my robe off me. 

Xxxx

Oh god. I woke up feeling sore. 

I open my eyes slowly; the weight of the body next to me was making my body dead. Jasmine is still here? 

Half of her body was splayed across mine. Slowly, I start to get off of her. No such luck, she lifts her head and look at me. 

“Uhhh,,, good morning. Don’t you have a flight to catch to?” I ask. 

“Good morning.” She said seductively. She lifts her body and I thought she was going to stand up but instead, she straddles my hips. I gasp at the contact of our center colliding with each other as she moves. 

She looks at the clock beside my table, “I still have 3 hours to spent before my flight.” She said huskily, moving towards me again. 

My hands settle on her hips as I tried to stop her movements. “I’m sore.” I complain half-heartedly. 

She chuckles, “Well, I’m not.”

“You’re insatiable.” I comment. 

Her lower body moves again making me moan. Her hands settle on my breast as she starts to move again, creating a delicious rhythm on our bodies. 

She rocks her hips towards my center. She moves and moves and moves on my top that I am pretty sure I’m close enough to achieve my orgasm. Again. 

But then she stops. 

She looks down on me. “I want your tongue again, deep inside of me.” 

She is so HOT. 

She moves towards my face, and a blush crept on my cheeks as I realized what she was about to do. She is going to ride my face, my tongue, and my mouth. Oh god. This is my favorite position of all. 

She lowers herself on my face and I was about to lick her when I heard the door opened. 

“Elsa! Have you seen--- OH MY GOD!”

Then the door was slammed shut. 

I opened my eyes in shock. Oh god. “Anna!” I gasp.

But she wasn’t there anymore. I push Jasmine away from my face as I stand up abruptly. 

I was about to open the door when Jasmine speaks, “You should probably get dressed, Elsa.” 

I glare at her. “Oh god, this is awkward!” I cover my face in embarrassment. 

Jasmine walks towards me, patting my shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’ll get over it.” 

I shake my head. “We scarred her for life! I hope she won’t get angry.”

Jasmine chuckles, “She won’t be. Why would she be angry? We are two consenting adults, Elsa. Remember that.” 

“Jas! You have a flight to catch. Finish what you both are doing FAST and then we’ll go!” Anna said in a loud voice for us to hear. 

Jasmine smiles at me, “See? She wasn’t angry.” Then she plants a chaste kiss on my lips, “Thanks for the night. You were amazing.” Then she puts her clothes on fast and walk towards the door. 

With a deep sigh, I lay myself on my bed and stare at the ceiling. What have I done? This is all fucked up.

Xxxx

It had been three days. Three fucking days since Jasmine left. Anna was ignoring me. And it’s making me crazy. 

“You look upset, Elsa.” Kristoff said and then handed me a cup of coffee. “You and Anna are still not in good terms?” 

I deeply sighed. “She is still not talking to me.”

Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, “Try to understand, Elsa. You and Jasmine scarred her for life. Try to get in her shoes, what would be your reaction when you see your cousin riding your bestfriend’s face?” He said, wincing. “That is not an image I want to see for myself.” 

I look at him. “Well I shouldn’t have told you then.” I said softly. 

“No, I don’t mean that. I mean I’m your friend, and you should be honest with me or something. Besides, you told me that story when you were drunk. You were rambling that I couldn’t stop you. Even if the images were clearly disturbing.” 

“I know. And I understand Kristoff, I do. I was just, I don’t know. I fucked up. Big time. And this wasn’t me, you know. I was blinded with being ‘free’ and being single that I haven’t realized that I can also hurt someone. And she wasn’t even my girlfriend. But I still feel guilty that I fucked her cousin… your cousin.” 

“Relax. She’ll get over it. Just give her time.” Kristoff said. 

“But I missed her. And I feel really really guilty.” I said then deeply sigh again. “I guess this whole Anna 2.0 and Dr. Sex Goddess was a bad thing, you know.” 

“I thought you enjoyed it? Being Anna? Being the most sought after bachelorette here in this hospital?” 

I look at him, “It was just sex Kristoff. At the end of the day, I wasn’t happy. It was just a moment of release, which I haven’t done, in a long time. I thought I could change myself. I thought I’ll be happy. But right now? I’m not. Yeah, sure, I fucked women who threw themselves at me but that were all just sex. Sex is the main reason why I feel fucked up. And from now on, I want to abstain from it. I’ll promise to myself that will be the last. Next time, I’ll wait for the right person to come along, girl or boy.” 

“Are you serious, Elsa? No sex until the ‘right one’?” Kristoff said, her mouth agape. 

“I am serious.” I said in a determined voice. “Now, all I have to do is get my best friend back. I learned my lesson in a hard way, Kristoff. And I can’t afford to lose Anna. She is important to me.”

“Wait, you’re not in love with Anna, aren’t you?” Kristoff asks. 

I throw my hands in exasperation, “Jeez! Why do people keep telling me that I’m in love with my best friend? I am really getting tired of convincing people that I’m not! What I feel for Anna is purely platonic.” I said, gritting my teeth. “And you know what, let’s say I am in love with her, or she was in love with me, which was impossible of course. Anyway, let’s just say we love each other? We’re happy and all but then time comes that we aren’t happy anymore? The friendship will just be ruined because of that! Friendship is more important than love. Well, atleast for me. I told you before, with my first girlfriend, who happened to be my best friend too, I chose friendship over love. And now, we’re okay. She is married with two sons, and she’s happy and I’m happy for her.” then I took a deep breath, “I can’t fall in love with a best friend anymore, Kristoff.” 

“Okay. I get it now.” He stands up, “My advice is just talk to Anna, Elsa. Tell her that you made a mistake and you’re sorry. She will understand.” 

“I hope so.” 

Xxxx

“Hi.” I greet awkwardly as soon as I enter the apartment. Anna was sitting on the couch, her eyes glued at the television. 

I walk towards her. “Anna.” I said softly, trying to catch her attention. She wasn’t responding so I sat beside her. “Anna please.” 

“What?” she glares at me. 

I exhale deeply. “Anna, I’m sorry for---“

“For fucking my cousin? Don’t you have boundaries, Elsa?” she said, her eyes piercing against mine. 

“I’m sorry.” I lower my head. “I really am. It wasn’t my intention to---“

“Spare me the details. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She said, her attention on the TV screen again. 

Tears start to form on my eyes, “Anna, I can’t handle being like this with you. I’m sorry that I fucked up. I realized my mistake and I learned from it. I’m so so so sorry.” I wipe my tears away. “Anna, please don’t be mad with me anymore. I can’t lose you, okay? You’re my best friend and you’re the most important person in my life right now.”

Anna breathes deeply. “Just give me time, Elsa. I just--- I don’t know--- It’s just awkward for me. I was scarred. I can’t remove the images inside my head. I want to throw up every time it flashes inside my mind. You have to understand. Just give me time.” 

I sniff and nod my head. “Okay. I understand. I’ll give you time, Anna. I will.” With that, I stand up and made my way to my bedroom. 

At the confinement of my room, I wipe my tears away, and then I dialed Kristoff’s number. “Hello Kristoff? Is it okay if I crash on your apartment for a few days?” 

“What happened?” 

“I’ll explain it to you later. Please, Kristoff?” 

“Sure.” 

Anna needs time. I understand that. Maybe she needs time away from me. I’ll give her the time she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my new twitter account: theRaineZeik


End file.
